Yin and Yang
by M. Bautista
Summary: Things go awry when Chase's intentions to use a young woman for his master plan are interrupted by an odd emotion. Can he go through with it or will love get the better of him? ChaseXOc, rated for language.
1. Crisis

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Here to present my disclaimer before my readers is none other than myself and my temp secretary, Chase. Everybody welcome Chase.:readers applause as Chase steps out behind curtain.:**

**Sasha: Ha ha, and thats enough .:applause stops:. Ok, so I'm here to tell you that i do not NEED a disclaimer because i do in fact, own xiaolin showdown, thats right me and Christy settled things over some coffee-**

**Chase: .:whispers something in Sasha's ears:.**

**Sasha: Uh huh, uh huh...oh...**

**Well people, sorry for the interruption, but as it turns out, i do NOT own xiaolin showdown...apparently it was all just an elaborate dream...**

**Audience member: .:coughs:.**

**Sasha:sitting rather stiffly in chair: Well then...on with the fic**

**Ok, the third Chase fic. Hopefully it goes well. I had an idea for a 4th one but scrapped it immediately. PLEASE read and review. And if this Ch. is boring, stick around, i promise itll get interesting.**

**Name: Brooke Soyan**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Black**

_Got to get away. I have GOT to get away. _

It was dark as Brooke Soyan limped through a dense forest clutching on to her right arm. Rain was falling nonstop and she, along with her clothes, were soaking wet. She wore a black short sleeved overshirt above a slightly revealing black sun top. Her long flared pants were black as were her ankle high, high heeled boots.

Hair strands stuck to her face as she searched for salvation. She only had enough energy for one more attack, and not even a strong one. She was completely defenseless.

Suddenly, stepping into a deep puddle of mud, Brooke was forced to stop. She pulled her foot out and looked back for a second. All she could see and hear was the rain pouring down on the leaves and bushes. Brooke turned back around and nearly died of fright.

"Where you going little sis?" A tall man of about six feet asked as Brooke bumped into his muscular chest and fell back. He had pure white shoulder length hair and the eyes to match it. He wore a long white trench coat on top of a white muscle shirt and white cargo pants. (kind of a neo style in white.)

Brooke stared up at him from the ground, breathing hard.

"Caliph, please." she uttered, trying to scoot backwards.

For every inch she went back, Caliph took one forward.

"Please what?" he scoffed, "You are a traitor to the Soyan famliy. We cant have you running around ruining our good name."

"Good name my ass."

The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them.

With fury in his eyes, Caliph's hands suddenly lit up with a black aura.

"It is my job to eliminate you," he brought his left hand in front of his sister's face. "Good bye."

"Like hell it is!" Brooke uttered flipping backwards on to her feet and kicking his hand upward in the process.

Brooke had landed on her feet, but quickly dropped to her knees again. She looked up to see a huge beam of onyx light sear straight through the treetops.

Brooke shot her brother a quick glance before scrambling to her feet. She began to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction, clutching onto her arm once again.

"You cant escape Brooke." She heard him yell, "I will always find you."

_Damn it!_

Brooke didnt bother to look back. She kept running until she found herself on a stone pathway. The sudden change in texture caused her to stop involuntarily. She looked up ahead and saw a huge cave. The place did not have the feeling of "come on in" but she had no other choice.

Picking up her feet again, Brooke ran down the short path. At the end of it, she found herself almost crashing into a giant stone door.

She put her hands out to stop and the rest of her body gently thudded against it. She whipped her head around for a second and then turned back to the door.

Brooke pushed off of it and took a step back from the wall. She held both her hands up and they began eminating a white aura and with all of her energy, she began to lift them higher.

The door suddenly began to glow white as well as her hands shook furiously in resistance. Concentrating with intensity, the door began to rise with her hands.

Once it was tall enough, Brooke ran inside and once again fell to her knees. Behind her she heard the door slam down and felt a brief gust of wind blow against her back.

Brooke slumped over and reclapsed her arm. It was throbbing horribly. She was breathing hard and she felt the water droplets roll off of her onto a...marble...floor?

She slowly lifted her head up and realized that she was not in a dark and dingy area as she had imagined, but rather a beautiful room with sort of a turquoise hue to it.

The very first thing she noticed was the outrageously large staircase in front of her. Beyond that there seemed to be buildings, as well as statues and watterfalls along the walls. In certain areas of the walls there were entrance ways to different rooms.

_What is this place? Better yet...who owns it?_

Brooke stood up with only slight difficulty and dragged herself to a corner containing a staue of a lion. She gawked at the details in amazement. It was so lifelike.

She slowly made her way to touch it and to her utter shock it snapped its jaws at her.

Brook involuntarily let out a scream as the lion began to walk dangerously toward her. She began to back up holding up one hand.

"Down kitty...good kitty"

"Who are you and why have you come?" a voice called out from behind her.

As the lion began to circle her, Brooke quickly turned around to face her speaker. All she could see however, was the sihloutte of a man in armor at the top of a stair case.

Refocusing her attention back to the cat, and eyeing it with caution, Brooke responded to the man.

"My name is Brooke Soyan," she hesitated before she mentioned her last name. "I'm sorry to intrude in your home, but I needed somewhere to go. I didnt know this was a place of residence."

"Well now you do," the voice remarked coldly. "So leave at once."

Brooke stood there for a second watching the cat circle her before speaking again.

"Please," she began, "let me stay if just a night or two. I will give you anything you want for your hospitality."

"What I want," he said "is for you to be gone."

"Please!" she urged through gritted teeth.

The man was silent for a second.

"You couldn't possibly give me what I want," he said idly.

"Dont be so sure."

The man continued to stare down at her from his staircase and Brooke could tell he was thinking about it.

"You can stay," he said, "but later I will ask some thing of you, and you must give your word to me now, to do whatever it is, no matter what."

Brooke wasn't sure about this, but she had little options.

"I give my word." she finally consented.

He snapped his fingers and the lion ran up the stairs and sat down beside him.

In a sudden flash his sihlouette was gone and Brooke sensed something beside her. She turned around expecting the man to be standing there, but found herself facing nothing.

With confusion written all over her face, she turned and nearly jumped out her skin.

Standing in front of her was an average height man of Asian heritage with long black hair. His eyes were orange and he had slit pupils. He wore samurai-like armor.

Re-collecting her composure and doing her best to appear nonchalant, Brooke bowed slightly.

"And you are..." she asked the man standing less than a foot away from her.

He smirked and placed his hands behind his back.

"Chase Young."

**Orriginally she was 19, but there were storiy incontinuities later on down the line. well chappies thats it 4 round 1, please review 2 let me noe wat u think...or my monkeys will be coming after u.**


	2. This is Bad

_Chase Young? As in the martial arts master Chase Young? As in the baddest guy of them all Chase Young? This is bad._

"Ch-Chase Young?" Brooke repeated, "Would that be the Heylin master mind Chase Young or just some guy with a creepy and secluded house Chase Young?"

"Would you be Brooke Soyan, heiress to the worlds largest family of expert martial artists Brooke Soyan or just some girl wandering in off the street Brooke Soyan?"

"So our reputations preceed us?"

The Soyans are a family in Japan, Known to the everyday person as the world's most successful shipping company. Only a person of extremely high class or a warrior like Chase Young would their true nature but even he didn't know the clan's entire background.

Chase grinned and turned his back to her.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying," he began up the stairs.

Brooke stared up after him, took one step foward and her eyes widened. She felt a sudden pulse of outrageous pain in her upper right arm. She stopped walking and fell to one knee.

_That damned brother of mine._

She did her best not to cry out in pain, so what escaped was somewhat of a grunt.

Chase paused and looked back.

"What are you running from?" he asked from his higher position.

Brooke looked up in surprise.

"How did you-"

"There had to be a reason you wanted so desperately to stay," he said, "I am no fool."

Brooke stood back up and started walking up the stairs.

"My brother," she said stopping right in front of him.

"You are seeking refuge from one of your fellow clan members?" Chase aked turning back aroundand continue back up the stairs.

Brooke remained silent but continued to follow him. She was still soaking wet and her left pant leg was covered in mud, She looked up at the back of Chase's head and noticed that his hair almost the lenght of his entire back.

_MY hair isn't even that long._

Brooke then looked at her right upper arm currently covered by her left hand. She slowly uncovered it to reveal a black hand print around it where her brother had grabbed her before. Ever since then it had been almost completely useless and on top of that, it was in constan pain.

She was so wrapped up in her arm that she didn't notice that Chase had stopped. She inadverdently crashed into his shoulder plate and began to fall backwards.

_Oh crap, _she thought as she realized this would mean tumbling down a giant flight of stairs.

She had closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact when suddenly she felt a tug at her overshirt. She opened her eyes to see Chase's hand extended out toward her, holding on to her shirt. His eyes were closed and he wasn't even looking her way.

"A Soyan?" he said pulling her back up.

"Yes," she said indignantly getting balance back.

"You come from a powerful family like the Soyans" he began, "Your family history dates back more that 1500 years and from generation to generation a secret style of martial arts has been passed down," he finally faced her, "How is it that you almost managed to fall down so easily?" His eyes found the mark on her arm she quickly covered it.

"I screwed up," Brooke muttered to the steps, "It happens."

"You're on end" Chase said disregarding her excuse, "You've got to much adrenaline rushing and you weren't thinking clearly."

"What are you trying to give me a lesson?" Brooke asked narrowing her eyes.

"You shouldn't be complaining," he replied smugly.

"My skills are just fine!" she shouted, "Its just this-"

_Damn that manipulative bastard!_

He stood there with his arms folded waiting for Brooke to finish her sentence.

"They're at their prime," she continued as though nothing had slipped out.

"Really?" Chase asked with intrigue, continuing to walk up the stairs. "Somehow I doubt that."

Brooke followed him with her own arms crossed, pouting slightly. If there was one thing that irked her it was underestimation. She new that one day it would be her downfall, but that was never enough to stop her.

They had reached the top of the stairs and then made a left turn.

"Let's fight then," she said before she had time to think it through.

"You're challenging a person for no reason, and a person whose fighting style you know nothing about?" he asked, making a right after the two of them went through the archway of a stonewall.

Brooke looked around and realized that they had entered a bleak hall way comprised entirely of stone. Along the walls were periodically placed torches.

"Not for no reason," she said, "You doubt me and my abilities and I will prove you wrong."

Chase kept walking for a while and then stopped in front of a door.

"It shouldn't matter to you" he began, "the opinion of a stranger. Another reason as to why your skills are probably lacking, when emotions come into play, judgement is distorted and battles are lost."

Brooke felt like she was about to explode. Of all secret layers to stumble upon...

He reached out to the knob of the door they were standing in front of and opened it, waiting for her to pass through.

What made it worse was the fact that this evil bastard was right.

"Why won't you except my challenge?" Brooke asked standing still.

"Because its pointless," he responded simply.

"I think its cause you're scared."

"Why do you want so desperately to lose" he asked making her blood boil.

"Just accept it," she shouted, then suddenly recoiled grasping onto her arm as a surge of pain went through it.

He eyed her with a smirk.

"I consider it astounding that you convinced me to let you stay," he began, "To convince me to fight you would take nothing short of a miracle. He paused for a second, "Well..." he said waiting for her to pass.

In bitter defeat she trudged through the door cursing all kinds of crazy things in her mind.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

_What a temper. Hmm...Brooke Soyan. _Her family was definitely one to be reckoned with, but he wasn't so sure about this member in particular. He had heard of her brother, Calilph Soyan, and his skill, he had also heard of Brooke and her inability.

Long ago before he had converted to the Heylin side,he had studied under the Soyans. It took him days of pleading but they finally accpeted him as their disciple. For ten years nearly he trained under them, but left over a personal issue. Chase had a sneaking suspicion that Brooke was undergoing the same process.

Chase waited until she was completely through the door to close it behind her.

_And what was that mark on her arm, it looked like a hand print._

Chase was headed toward the dining room when he heard a loud noise coming from the citadel. He hurried towards the source and soon found himself standing at the top of the staircase.

He looked down to see rubble covering his floor and looked further down to see a tall man in all white glowing black all over standing in the doorway where his stone door once stood.

"Can I help you?" he asked folding his arms.

The man looked up at Chase and his aura faded away.

"Take me to my sister!" he shouted fiercly.

Chase only continued to stare down at the man as hehad just decided his next course of action.

**Well more was revealed about Brooke's past, but not everything. What is Chase gonna do? Someone please tell me! well , please review anyway, and i apologize if this ch. was boring, definitely action in the next one. OH and a special thanx to my sis who helped me out with this. Much love...for now anyway...**


	3. I'll Make You a Deal

**Just for clarification i will start this off telling you whose p.o.v. but from now on, unless you see Chase's P.O.V., assume that it's Brookes. Thanks to my typer sister, who actually types slower than me but i'll thank her anyway.**

**Brooke's P.O.V**

_Brooke grunted as she landed roughly on the dirt. She sensed something coming in fast again and she quickly rolled onto her back swiping her hand from her feet to her head as she saw a foot coming toward her face._

_Immediately a white strip of light appeared in front of her intercepting the foot as it slammed onto that instead of her_

_Caliph quickly hopped off the white forcefield and onto his feet._

_"Sister," he began, "You shouldn't fight so hard against your fate."_

_Brooke stood up and wiped off her cheek as the light dissappeared._

_"Fate?" she asked in a perplexed tone,"Caliph we've never believed in that before, whats happened to you?"_

_Caliph ignored her question and in the next instant was gone._

_Brooke's eyes widened she spun around in search of him. All she could see was green shrubbery. She looked up and noticed the sky was growing dark and clouds were gathering...a storm was on its way._

_Suddenly she felt a firm grip on her right arm. She tirned around to see Caliph holding on to her, facing the ground._

_"Yes," he said looking her dead in her eyes, and Brooke gasped, "Fate."_

_"AAAAAAHHHH!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs as the hand holding onto her lit up with onyx flames and the first thunder bolt struck._

Brooke suddenly opened her eyelids and she heard a loud noise coming from somewhere outside the door.

She had waled all the way across to the other side of the dimly lit room with flatstone floors, walls, and the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a bed accompanied by two nightstands and a mirror in the corner...no windows though.

She stared at the door debating whether or not to go out there. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror; it wasn't the prettiest of sights. She was wet but no longer dripping, her hair was stringy and she had a barely visible bruise on her right cheek. Her clothes were dishoveled and one of her pant legs wre filthy. She was only thankful that she wore all black.

She looked back at the door, there hadn't been another sound.

Suddenly her upper right arm seemed to have ignited. She grabbed her arm and clenched her teeth and she found herself thinking back again, to words her brother had said earlier.

_Get it together Soyan, get it...TOGETHER!_

_As she thought the last word her body suddenly beemed in her colorless light._

_Caliph was thrust backwards and crashed straight into a tree as he forced to release her from his grasp._

_She clutched onto her arm as smoke seemed to rise from it._

_"What," she said trying to talk over the pain, "did you do to me!"_

_The pain running through her arm was arm was unbelievable and she felt like she would pass out any minute because of it._

_Caliph laughed mirthlessly as he stood back up and wiped his mouth._

_"Fortunate for you that you broke free when you did," he said, "but you cant use your magic now without being subjected to the kind of pain you are feeling now. One second longer and you would've been dead._

_-Damn!-_

_She looked at her arm but couldn't find the will to move her hand from it._

_-I cant beat him with just my hand to hand. Got to get away, I have GOT to get away.-_

Brooke shook her and found herself back in the bleak room, still staring at the door.

_What was that noise?_

**Chase's P.O.V**

"You barge into my home, completely destroy my door and expect me to take orders?" Chase asked, lurking in the shadows, "Begone."

"If you you take me to her," he said, "I will spare your life. You are not who I want, she is."

"You'll spare _my_ life?" Chase asked taking a step down, "You should really choose better fights."

Chase watched in intrigue as his hands began to glow an onyx color.

_Magic?_

"No one outside of the Soyan family has witnessed what you're about to," Caliph said from below, "meaning that tonight, you will die."

Caliph pointed his hand up toward Chase, who only smirked.

The very next second, Caliph shot out a beam of black light towards Chase. As the beam was headed towards him, Chase held out his gloved hand, and as the beam made cintact with his palm, it seemed to have rolled into a ball and was now circulating (think of a black Rasengan Naruto fans) within itself.

Caliph staggered backwards in awe.

"Who are you?"

Chase had a calm look on his face, but was struggling on the inside. In his palm was alot of power, and he was barely able to control it; he didn't think that he could for much longer.

"Chase Young," he said as calmly as he looked.

Caliph's face was suddenly stricken with terror as Chase shot his attack back at him. He dodged it, but there was a huge hole in the floor where he had just been.

Caliph was breathing hard as he gawked at the hole beside him. He looked up at Chase in amazement.

"Chase Young," Caliph began, "Yet another traitor to the Soyans." he formed a calm expression on his face, "I'll make a deal with you. A fight. If I win, you hand Brooke over to me. If I lose," he paused for a second, "I'll let her alone...for now."

Chase chuckled knowingly.

_So he thinks he has a chance of beating me? I told her she could stay and I cannot go back on my word. However, I know that I will not lose._

"Fine," Chase said, "I accept your challenge."

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

Brooke had just turned the door's knob when she heard yet another noise coming from her right. She slowly pushed the door open and poked her head around it looking from side to side...no one in sight. She stepped out and headed towards the right of the stone corridor.

She flinched as she heard yet another crash coming from up on her left. She stared up at the entry way before going to it as she heard crash after crash after crash. Someone was fighting in there. A horrific thought struck her as she leaned against the wall.

_No!_ she thought disbelievingly. _Did he follow me here? _Brooke stepped around the wall and through the archway to find herself on the far left side at the top of the staircase.

She looked down wide-eyed at the sight below. Her brother stood there with his hands surrounded in a black aura, throwing consecutive punches at Chase, who was dodging each and every one of them with next to no effort.

_Why were they fighting? Is it because of me? _

Brooke sighed. _Caliph, what have they done to you?_

After every one of his punches failed, he brouht his left foot swinging around towards Chase's face. Chase ducked and came back up swinging his own foot at Caliph.

As it connected with the side of Caliph's face, he was sent hurdling across the room and crashing through the statue of a panther.

Brooke wasnt sure, but she thought for a second, her and Chase's eyes locked.

_Did he know she was standing there? _

Chase folded his arms as Caliph staggered to his feet.

_Why wasnt he using his magic?_ Brooke wondered.

"Why are you fighting so hard to protect her?" Caliph shouted.

Chase looked at him.

"For reasons a traitor like you could never understand."

Caliph looked taken aback.

"I'm the traitor?" He asked indignantly. "You leave us because of your objections to our training closure ritual, and then you turn around and become worse than all of us."

"You are attacking your twin." Chase said calmly, "Thats more traitorus than having an opinion."

Caliph scowled as he snapped his jaw back into place.

"She must perish."

Brooke stood there, watching it all, taking every word in.

"AllI need is to touch you and you're through," Caliph said.

"Good luck with that," Chase remarked smugly.

Brooke looked down at Caliph whose long white hair was looking little messy now.

He was glaring daggers at Chase who seemed completely nonplussed by the whole ordeal.

Caliph's eyes suddenly narrowed though as he lifted his head.

Brooke jumped back as his eyes darted straight at her.

He smirked and lit up both his hands.

"Gotcha."

**I am sorry if this ch. is boring, but some things needed to be explained. Theres a little action in there too...way more in the next. Tune in next time to Yin and Yang and please review. XD**


	4. Death Defying

**Pt.4 out. Yippee. this is the first story ive made where i was making i didnt have it all written down before i started. But dont worry, i got it all up here:points to head while nodding:**

Caliph jumped up from the ground and was headed straight towards Brooke with a clenched fist. Before she even had time to dodge, she felt a gust of wind go by and standing in front of her was Chase.

He jumped and kicked Caliph back down from his head.

"Your fight is with me," Chase said landing back in front of Brooke from his kick, "You are nothing more than a coward to go after her before this match is finished."

Caliph slammed face down into the marble floor, causing an indention where he lay. He was barely able to pick himself up when Chase jumped down on him, landing on the top of his head, sending him crashing into the same hole again. Chase quickly bounced off of Caliph and back onto his feet.

This was almost too painful for Brooke to watch. Laying down there moitionlesly was not her brother. It was his body, but they had somehow tainted hus soul. He was being controlled and manipulated by his own family. But how she didnt know, or else she could reverse it.

She had lived in her brother's shadow for years. He could control his magic better than her and fight better. Even when they were set against each other in a match, he would always win, and as a result, he became the first heir to the Soyan's wealth.

Even so, him and Brooke had always been close, the best of friends, inseperable. That always worked out for the family though, because with their combined power, Brooke and Caliph were virtually unstoppable. The power of light, and the powers of darkness. Between white and black, lay every single color on the spectrum, between the two of them, they were undefeatable.

Caliph attempted one last time to rise, but fell down immediately. Chase turned his back on him and snapped his fingers. From out of the shadows came a lion and a tiger.

"Please escort our guest out," Chase said turning around. He looked up at Brooke who was looking as the cats dragged Caliph over a pile of broken rocks and threw the doorway. Chase looked over his shoulder and brought his hand up. Almost as the signalling for the door to come here with his finger, the pile of rubble rebuilt itself, and placed itself where it had once stood before.

_That must be the Heylin magic he's so famed for. He beat Caliph, I cant even beat Caliph._

Brooke sulked as she was bumped down yet another notch on the power scale.

Chase jumped back up to where Brooke stood and stared at her.

"Your family all have the ability to use magic?" He asked getting in her face.

"Uh.." Brooke studdered leaning back as their faces were less than half a foot away from each other. Those slit eyes stared deep into her onyx ones and she was trying real hard not to blush. "yes."

"And are they all like his?" he asked narrowing his eyes, "Of darkness?"

Brooke shook her head and a flicker of disappaointment seemed to appear in his face.

"Hmm," he said, standing up straight again, "What is yours?"

Brooke's throat suddenly felt dry and speaking suddenly became a complicated task.

"Light," she squeaked, "Light," she corrected herself, clearing her throat.

Chase's eyes fell to the bottom right and then back up at Brooke. He then turned to his right and walked a few steps.

"How very..." He said stopping, "Interesting."

Brooke narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You may return to your room," he said, and walked all the way across to the other archway on the other side of the top of the stair case.

When he disappeared through it, he left Brooke standing there completely baffled.

_What had he meant by that?_

Brooke dropped her left hand back to her side. Her right arm was no longer hurting, and to her amazement, that black handprint was no longer there.

_When did her learn to do an attack to regulate my power?_ Brooke thought back once again to what her brother had said earlier.

_"...you cant use your magic now without being subjected to the kind of pain you are feeling..."_

So did this mean that she could never use her magic again?

Brooke looked down at the floor beneath her and saw hole after hole after hole.

_Only one way to find out._

She raised her right hand and a sea of white light appeared in all the holes on the floor beneath. With some concentration, and a sudden rush of pain, marble filled in where the light once was. She accidentally screamed outloud and quickly dropped to one knee, clutching her arm again. The mark had reappeared.

_Damn it. _

The pain was too overwhelming. This time, she didnt have enough adrenaline to counter act it. She was about to pass out. She staggered to the guard of the bridge-like structure and began to hold onto it, but everything was going black.

_Oh shit._

She felt a nervous jolt in the pit of her stomach as she had leaned too far over the edge.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase had begun to head back to his throne room when he heard Brooke's scream. His first thought was that her brother had returned, but he immediately disreguarded that theory when he realized that he had not heard the sound of the door opening or being smashed to a million peices.

Still, something in the pit of his stomach prevented him from ignoring it. He turned around and headed back to the citadel. He walked through the stone archway and his eyes widened. He saw Brooke falling from up top of the stairs apparently unconscious.

Without hesitating, he jumped off of the top of the stair case, watching her head towards the ground as he did. She was falling fast and a fleeting sense of doubt darted across his mind. Was he going to make it in time?

**He might catch her he might not, i havent decided yet. Either way, it will alter the plot. Review me to let me know which road to take, cuz im is confused.**


	5. It Doesnt Add Up

**Sorry if this took some time...and if u fall asleep on it. Bear with me here. Please read and review.**

He landed on the floor beneath her barely in time. With a thud, she landed in his arms bridal style.

Chase looked down at her. She was damp and her overshirt was hanging halfway off of her, but what caught Chase's eye the most was the mark on her right arm. A hand print.

As it slowly faded away, Chase turned around to and noticed that the floor was now repaired.

_She screams, she falls, the floors are fixed. How does that add up?_

Chase's attention was brought to Brooke once again as she groaned lightly. She slowly peeled her eyes open and found herself staring up at Chase.

Her eyes suddenly widened and in a sudden motion she stiffened up, falling out of Chase's arms and onto the hard marble floor.

Chase eyed her in confusion as she stood quickly stood back up and pulled her shirt up the right way.

"What happened?" Chase demanded placing his arms at his side.

He watched as she seemed to be searching for an answer.

"Well, you see, I think- he might've- the cats-" she stammered. "uh...nothing." She smiled from ear to ear.

Chase eyed her in suspicion before speaking.

"I will fight you," he said calmly.

Chase had a plan, but before he could put it into action, he needed to find out just how strong she was.

"Huh?" she said leaving her mouth open.

"A match," Chase said pushing up a lower part of her jaw, "That's what you wanted right?" he continued placing his hand back at his side, "To prove to me

that you are not as weak as you look?"

Brooke's expression was one that faintly resembled worry, then indignity.

"I'm not weak!" she snapped. "and why have you suddenly changed your mind?"

"This has got to be the third time I've saved you tonight." Chase sighed, rolling his eyes. He chose to ignore her question.

"Accepting help is not a sign of weakness!" Brooke huffed, "Fine! I'll fight you, and I'll win."

Brooke took a fighting stance that closely resembled Chase's and narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Not now," he said turning his back on her, "You should get some rest tonight, you need to be at your prime for the match tomorrow."

Brooke knew Chase was right, but she wasnt going to let him know that. She pursed her lips and stood up straight.

"Buying yourself some time I see," she said smugly walking around Chase and towards the staircase. "Whatever you feel you need."

With that, she turned began up the huge steps.

Chase smiled as he watched after her as her back went higher and higher up the staircase until it had finally reached the top. She turned left and disappeared behind the archway.

Be at ease for now young Soyan, tomorrow's fight will determine your true fate.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

It had been nearly three hours since Chase had suggested she rest and Brooke was still lying awake in her temporary bed, in her temporary room. She had taken her wet clothes off and washed them. She was currently covered in nothing but the blanket from the bed waiting for the wet clothes to dry.

Autonomously she found herself thinking upon the events of the last few days. Just the other day, her and Caliph had turned 18. They had become old enough to officially take part in the Soyan's family work outside of shipping. With their skills, the Soyans were often commisioned for body guards, occasional hitman jobs, transporting top priority goods would fall out of the regular shipping line and into that of their...other...occupation.

Anyway, Brooke lay their and started thinking back to her and Caliph's birthday.

_"C'mon I know you can be more excited than that!" Caliph said tugging at Brooke's arm from under the cover of her bed. "We're" -tug- "eight-" -tug- "TEEN!" with that last tug Brooke sent him flying back with a burst of white light and pulled her hand back under the blanket._

_"It's 8 in the morning!" she moaned into the sheets. "Come back in a few hours."_

_Caliph stood back up on the red Carpet of Brooke's bedroom and folded his arms._

_"Fine." He said, walking over to her dresser and grabbing her cell phone which lay on top of it. "Maybe that boy we met a few days ago could convince you. What was his name...Kanzu...Kanzo..."_

_Brooke's nappy haired head popped up and glared at Caliph._

_"Caliph..." she bgan dangerously, her eyes darting from Caliph to her phone in his hands, "Drop the phone...now..."_

_Caliph raised his eyebrow and flipped it open, daring her to do anything about it._

_"Caliph I mean it." She threatened once more. "Just drop it."_

_"K...k...k..." he said scrolling through the phone book. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked up at her. "Here it is."_

_Brooke grabbed a chunk of her blanket, in preparation to throw it off._

_"Set the phone down." She commanded._

_Caliph only hit a button on the phone and put it to his ear._

_"It's ringing."_

_"Caliph..." She repeated._

_"Hello, Kanzo?" Caliph said and suddenly leapt out of the way as Brooke's body was suddenly lunged at him._

_He quickly turned and looked back at Brooke and saw her standing back up. He closed the phone and stood back up._

_"Oh good you're up," he said dodging the mental daggers she was sending him. He tossed the phone to her. "Breakfast is in 10, be ready." He turned around and walked out of her door, leaving a very disgruntled Brooke standing there._

_Staring at the back of his head as he went, Brooke opened her phone once he was gone. She hit the dialed calls button and nearly exploded with anger. He hadnt even hit recieve._

Brooke smiled nostalgically as she found herself dozing off with thoughts of her brother clouding her head.

**Yea, so no cliffy this time. I think that could be attributed mostly to my laziness. dont worry tho, they return next time and be prepared. Please review to let me know what you think.**


	6. I've Got a Plan

**WHOA i was ON something when i rote this. Its fixed, clearer and SOOO sorry. **

**Aright, I've noticed a pattern with this story, the chapters seem to be getting smaller and smaller each time, so I've decided to make this one particularly long. Grab some pop corn and enjoy. Please don't get tired of reading it and leave. XD thank u and please review.**

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase was walking down the dim hallway towards Brooke's room.

_She controls light..._

If his theory was correct, then he could put his plan into action. But he'd need to keep her here for more than just another night.

_How..._

The thought struck him and he smirked with content. He knew exactly how. All he had to do was just let things be.

Chase arrived in front of Brooke's door and placed his hand on the knob before pausing. It was still silent in there. She was still sleep.

He twisted the knob and pushed the door open, walking into the room noiselessly. He looked at her lying in the bed, covered completely from head to toe under the cover. He then looked up at the mirror located in the room and saw hanging off of it the clothes she had worn in here.

_So does that mean..._

Chase eyed her sleeping form for a second before turning around to walk back out. As he was about to walk back through the doorway, he heard her begin to stir.

Chase turned around and saw her begin to sit up with her back to him. She yawned and stretched before suddenly stopping. He was about to turn to leave when she looked over her shoulder to see Chase staring at her and suddenly began to scream.

She immediately pulled the cover back over her and raised her hand at Chase. With a weird feeling in the gut of his stomach, Chase suddenly began to glow white and was thrown out into the hallway, the door shutting after him.

Slamming against the wall, Chase landed on his feet bent over from the impact.

_Women, _he thought, standing back up. Through the door, he could hear Brooke angrily mumbling to herself. He was glad to have gotten Wuya out of his hair for a while, but she's worse.

He began to walk to the thrown room. He'd decided that he'd have one of his cats lead her to him.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

_Men. _Brooke thought zipping up her last boot.

She had reflexively used her magic but was now regretting that decision. Her arm was stinging horribly, but it wasn't as bad as last night. She didn't think she would pass out this time.

She let out a frustrated groan.

_Possessed brothers, perverted evil masterminds, this damned mark. What else could go wrong?_

Brooke suddenly heard the door creak and she turned around to see who it was, ready to lash out at anyone walking through. She glared at the door, as though daring it to be Chase who walked through, but she was shocked when she looked down and saw a tiger standing there.

_Oh._

She glanced uneasily at the cat. She knew that all these beasts were Chase's and completely under his control, but that didn't really help their case.

The cat began to walk towards Brooke and she noticed that it had something in its mouth- a note. It walked up right to her and waited for her to take it.

Chase was crazy if he though that she was putting her hand anywhere near one of those things. She liked her fingers and really hoped she'd get to keep them for the remainder of her life.

She backed into the wall trying to avoid it.

Chase had talked to them, meaning they understood what he said. Maybe it would work for Brooke.

"Just set it down," she said pointing to the bed, "Over there. Go ahead."

The tiger looked from Brooke to the bed behind it and seemed to have rolled its eyes at her before walking over to the bed and setting the note down on it. It then went over to the door and sat, waiting for Brooke to read it.

She slowly crept over to the bed and snatched the note up before shooting back towards the wall. Opening the note, which was only folded once, she began to read, glancing up at the cat every other word.

_Follow this tiger to breakfast. Once you are finished, it will lead you to me in the thrown room where we will battle. Eat well and build up your energy, you're going to need it._

Brooke figured it was from Chase since he seemed to be the only other human within the vicinity, but he did not sign his name. She looked up from the note to the tiger and stared at it. It was waiting for her somewhat impatiently.

_Interesting. How'd he train these cats? They almost seemed...human._

Heaving one final sigh, she stuffed the note in her back pocket and started towards the tiger. It didn't seemed like it meant her any harm, so she followed it a little relaxed.

It led her back to the citadel and from there entered one of the buildings within the turquoise hue-ed room. Inside of the building they had entered was a large circular dining room. Pillars aligned the walls as well as rectangular mirrors in between. A huge, circle shaped table stood in the middle covered with plates of food that no one person could eat in their lifetime.

"Oh my..." Brooke's voice trailed off. She looked around the room. There was a staircase leading to an upper floor but exactly where was covered in shadows.

She redirected her attention back to the tiger and glanced at the cat now perched at her side and suddenly a low rumble was heard from the pit of her stomach.

"No time to waste then, right?" she said using the cat as an excuse to talk to herself.

**I really don't feel like going into the details of mastication and ingestion and digestion and that whole process, so this is what I will say. She ate, she's full. Fill in the details however you'd like.**

Brooke stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, which was at the head of the table and looked at the tiger. Over the course of thirty minutes, she had become just a little attached to the animal.

"I'm stuffed," she said to it, then looked at the table still covered with untouched food. "What was Chase thinking giving me all this food. Such a waste."

Suddenly she felt a tug at her over shirt and she looked down to see the cat standing behind her with her shirt in its mouth.

"Alright alright," Brooke said going with the cat, "Let's go."

The cat led her back out to the citadel and as they began to walk through it Brooke started to feel a little nervous. She was about to go against the super mega evil dark lord for fun. WAS SHE INSANE? Apparently, but she had already accepted, there was no turning back now, not without looking like a coward anyway, and she was no coward.

The tiger suddenly stopped in front of a circular building to be reached by a few steps.

"Is this the place?" she asked, looking down at the cat.

It bobbed its head once and she took that for a yes.

Swallowing once, she went up the four or five steps it took to reach the door and slowly began to reach out for the knob.

Brooke nearly fell backwards as the door suddenly flew forward and a voice came from within.

"Come in." Chase said as his voice seemed to echo.

Wide eyed, Brooke looked back at the tiger before taking a step into a large circular room lit by nothing but little flames on the walls. Like the dining room, there were pillars, but these were rectangular prisms. It much resembled the basic structure of the dining room, but no upper floor or mirrors. The actual floor itself had a spiraling pattern to it and the walls had statues of slit eyeballs bulging out of them.

_Creepy is an understatement..._

Just as she had barely made it into the room, the door slammed shut behind her and she involuntarily flinched. Chase was standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back.

"I trust that you ate well?" He said looking down.

"Yes," she began, "Thank you."

Brooke's insides churned as she realized once more exactly what she was here for. She was about to fight the super mega most evilest bad guy of all time... just for kiks!

_Brooke, you're insane, I've always thought so._

Her arms automatically went up defensively in criss cross formation as she saw Chase take a step towards her. Chase immediately stopped and smirked.

"Why so tense?" he asked "I wouldn't be nearly so cowardly as to attack you without warning. This is an arranged battle after all."

Brooke slowly lowered her arms and placed them back at her side.

"So when will we start?" Brooke asked him as he continued towards her. When he reached her he stood over her, looking down at her, purposely trying to intimidate her.

"When you have calmed your nerves," He said.

Brooke scoffed.

"What makes you think I'm not calm?" She asked avoiding his gaze. He was so close to her.

"Because," he said taking her left hand in both of his, causing Brooke to blush slightly, "your hands are trembling."

Brooke paused for a second and looked down at her hand in Chase's and sure enough, her hands were shaking furiously. This realization only caused her to blush even more.

She snatched her hand out of Chase's and began to hold it herself.

"I'm fine." she said rubbing each of her hands with the other. "Let's just get this over with."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Chase asked folding his arms, "You are the one who challenged me, you know? Why all of a sudden have you changed your mind?"

"Why do you ask a million questions?" Brooke snapped back, not wanting to admit that it was only after seeing him in battle, had she realized he was too good.

Chase smirked once again before taking his fighting stance. He stood facing her straight forward with one hand above his head clenched in a fist while the other was open palm in front of him. His right knee was bent giving him a lunged position.

Brooke gave herself a mental smack on the head as she realized that the fact that Chase had once studied under her family, meant that he knew her fighting style. How was she going to defeat someone who knew her every move? Would she have to use her other technique? It was only experimental and she had never used it in combat before.

_What am I saying, that style would probably be crushed against the Soyan's.I'll just stick with that._

She took a similar stance as Chase's. He had tweaked his a bit, but the resemblance was still there. She stood there, facing him directly with one knee raised towards her chest, andwith one hand over her head with her last two fingers folded down, pointed at him. Her other arm was bent, and also had a hand with the last two fingers bent.

They each stood there like that for a good half a minute, waiting for the other to attack. They were both trying to take a defensive position in the battle. From what Brooke had witnessed, he was excellent at dodging, so direct attacks were next to useless, but she was getting annoyed, and she had to do something quick.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

They had been in their stances doing nothing for nearly a minute and Chase could tell that Brooke was about to break. Her eyes were narrowed in frustration and she was waiting. She had good sense, he'd give her that, but that was completely irrelevant to the battle's point. He needed her to use her magic.

Chase was thinking about how to provoke her when suddenly she came at him with a simple punch. He dodged it and she threw another one. He dodged that as well. She sent at least ten more before Chase got tired of the routine and caught her right hand. She threw her left hand at him but he dodged it and threw her across the room by the hand he was holding.

"Pathetic," He said as she landed flat on her back. "I'd at least expect a little more than punches from a Soyan."

She stood up quickly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Shut up," she said absentmindedly and took her stance once again. She then ran at him and jumped up in the air and came at Chase with both feet. Chase stepped to the side without glancing up and Brooke's feet slammed into the ground, causing a crater around where she landed.

As soon as she landed, she brought her hands to the ground and used them as support as she slammed her feet into Chase's arm plates. She pushed her feet off of them and flipped backwards onto her feet.

"Are you just going to dodge and block the whole time?" She snapped while bent down on her knees, facing the ground.

She looked up and was suddenly sent flying backwards as Chase sent her flying back with a kick under her chin.

She let out a grunt as his foot made impact, but she held out her arms and bounced off of them and back onto her feet.

She was so weak the fight seemed unfair, at least she managed to catch herself this time.

"You were saying?" Chase remarked as she glared at him from the other side of the room. "You wanted this." He paused for a second and put his hand to his chin, "And I could swear you were going to prove to me that you...COULD defeat me."

"I realize now that the Soyan's style is one that can not defeat your own," She said standing up straight.

"Does this mean you're giving up?"

She laughed mirthlessly.

"Don't you wish?"

She then took her stance, a new stance. One Chase had never come across. It must be a new style, one she developed on her own. Chase watched in interest.

She stood there, turned at a three quarters angel with her legs spread apart. Her knees were bent and her palms were flat against the air. Her right arm was out more than her left and her left leg was bent more than her right. All together, the stance didn't look too impressive.

"A new stance," he said folding his arms. "I think you'd do better with your other one."

She just scowled.

Chase sighed and only stuck one arm out, flat palmed against. He didn't feel the need to be on full assault mode.

"So I've been dropped on the threat scale?" She said maintaining her stance, "Well attack me then."

"This is becoming a little too painful for me," Chase taunted.

"How unfortunate." Brooke rolled her eyes.

Chase decided to throw her a bone and attack her. He ran at her and threw a punch her way. He expected her to dodge it, but instead, as his fist was about to make contact, palm slapped against his arm and redirected his attack to the side.

Chase's eyes widened as her palm guided his fist to the air beside her. He looked down and saw her knee coming up.

_No..._he thought in disbelief, _what is this technique?_

**I was PLANNING on finishing the fight this chapter, but that would make for like a 15 page chapter, which is standard by novel standards, but super long by mine. So Chase about to get trashed? We'll see.**


	7. Theoretically

**So i have shamefully went back to the pattern of relatively short Chapters, please forgive me, i promise to make them a minimum of 1500 words from now on...excluding authors notes. Well, here it goes i was really confused about what to do with this because some people said make Chase when, but then others messaged me saying Brooke's gonna win right? Well anyways, please enjoy.**

As Chase saw her knee headed toward his stomach, he rolled up the arm she had used to stop his attack. He was now on the other side of her with his back turned. Before he even had time to turn around, he sensed another attack coming on.

He ducked and grabbed the arm she had sent at the back of his head, and with a sudden rush of force he threw her arm over, but before he had let go of her, he felt her hand grasp around his own arms. As the throw was completed, she landed bent over on her feet and immediately threw Chase like he had just thrown her.

Not wanting to be trapped in a cycle, he didnt grab on to her, but caught himself in the air with a handspring and leaped to the side, turning around before she could attack again. His breathing was slightly irregular and he was hunched over on one knee.

_Where did she learn this technique?_

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

Brooke stared at Chase for a few seconds, not in any particular way, but just staring at him. He wore a look of shock on his face and a fleeting sense of satisfaction went through her before she realized that the battle was far from over. She couldnt believe her style was working, or maybe she had just caught him off guard. Without the use of her magic, this battle was gonna be a hard one.

Chase stood up straight and smirked.

"So you're not as weak as you seem," he said now taking his full battle stance again.

"You finally got the message," Brooke said preparing herself as well.

There was another breif staredown as each of them glared at one another, and then suddenly, they were both off. Running at each other like there was no tommorow, Chase leapt and sent two consecutive kicks one after another. Brooke dodged them both and sent her own foot at his face as he landed.

Chase caught it only for his face to be met with her other foot and he was sent tumbling across the floor.

Brooke landed in an extreme lunge position and quickly stood back up. She looked over and saw Chase crash into the bottom of one of the walls. Now was her chance.

She leapt into the air as high as she could and stuck out her right foot, headed straight towards Chase. He looked up in time only to see it coming, but not soon enough to block it.

Brooke landed straight on his chest and the ground beneath him gave as a huge hole was formed around him and a cloud of dust rose. With a back handspring, Brooke jumped off of Chase and out of the dust cloud, somewhat out of breath.

She stared at the dust as it continued to rise and gradually dispersed. Brooke stood there prepared for any attack he might be readying to throw at her, but as the dust was completely faded away, she saw nothing but the hole she had created by landing on Chase. So where was he?

She suddenly felt a thrash in the side of her head and she went sliding across the floor. She opened her eyes and saw both of Chase's feet headed straight towards her face. With widened eyes, she rolled out of the way just in time, but she wasnt safe yet.

He threw his fist at her face, she rolled, his other fist, she rolled again, but felt something holding her back. She whipped her head around and saw her over shirt caught between the fround and Chase's fist. What made things worse was that his fist was headed towards her face again, and taking off the shirt, she'd never make it in time without dislocating both her arms.

Almost involuntarily, she put up a shield and Chase's left fist collided with a white translucent rectangular mass hovering over Brooke's face. Taking this opportunity, she slipped out of her over shirt and rolled onto her feet, grasping her arm. She noticed that the pain seems to vary depending on the amount of magic used.

Her spaghetti strapped, black suntop cut off right above her navel and showed all of her arms, including the burning black hand print on her right one. Chase quickly pulled back his hand and grasped his fist in pain. It had hit the solid white mass pretty hard.

Brooke fell to her knees and was breathing pretty hard and Chase now seemed to be taking her seriously, or at least that's what she thought until she saw a smile creep onto his face.

"So I finally get to see your magic in battle," He said looking at his hands, now balled up with each other, "But now you're in pain..." He glanced up at Brooke who was still holding on tightly to her arm with one eye closed in concentration and her teeth clenched. "A lot of pain."

Brooke looked up at him in pure anger and if her arm didnt feel like it had just exploded a thousand times over, she would have went at him with everything she had.

"I wonder if it was hurting so badly earlier when you used them," Chase thought outloud.

Brooke closed her eyes in slight relaxation as the pain had eased. She opened them again and removed her hand from her arm. The mark was gone. Chase seemed to have noticed her doing this.

"But the pain is only temporary," he noted.

"What are you making a documentary on me?" Brooke asked getting to her feet.

Chase looked down.

"Theoretically, would it be possible for you to control the light within a person," Chase began, "the good?"

Brooke eyed him suspiciosly.

"Theortically..." She answered.

Chase's lips curved menacingly.

"Good."

Brooke was confused. Was this a trick? Was the fight over? She wasnt falling for it. She suddenly rushed at Chase who only glanced up at her and sighed. She was about to shove her fist in his mouth when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

A sharp pain consumed the entirety of her stomach and she dropped on all fours. She coughed once and a small amount of blood spluttered from her mouth and onto the floor. She stayed there for a second in disbelief. It happened so quick, she couldnt even stop it.

_Just keep fighting. Stand up and keep fighting. You have to prove yourself._

Brooke attempted to get up, but suddenly felt yet another thrash at the back of her head and her face went crashing into the ground.

_Ow._

Everything was going dark. She tried to left her head up, but failed miserably. The last thing she remembered hearing was the muffled sound of Chase's voice.

**The stances were so hard to get down. Chase's stance is actually the one he uses on the show and Brooke's were based on that girl from Mortal Combat andNeji's gentle fist style. I've no originality. So Brooke lost, which was my original plan because OCs cant be stronger than the ACs right? Well, please review to let me know what you think and again, sorry for the shortness. **


	8. Concerned?

**Hi there, well i dont really have much to say so im just gonna get to the story. Enjoy.**

_The air was filled with mouth watering scents as Brooke dragged her feet across the hallway's floor and made her way into the kitchen. It was a large kitchen, but would give the person walking in the other opinion due to the island located right in the middle of it. It was set up pretty basically, all the appliances on one side, and the counters on the other. Above every appliance (except for the fridge) were cabinets for easy access._

_Standing in front of the stove with an apron on was Caliph. He had a spatula in one hand and was holding onto a pan with the other. He turned and saw Brooke standing there and slightly frowned._

_"Could you at least have taken a shower for our birthday breakfast?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows, setting the spatula down in the pan._

_He folded his arms as he looked at her dressed in her black robe and slippers, but his eyes lingered over her hair, full of fly aways._

_"You wanted me in and out of the shower in ten minutes?" She scoffed walking over to the fridge and pulling the door open. "Sorry that my hygene is just a little better than that." She pulled out a carton of orange juice and twisted the cap off._

_"The whole point of a shower is haste," He said, walking over to her and taking the carton and cap out of her hand. "You could have if you wanted to." He put the cap back on and stuck it in the fridge._

_Brooke walked over to a bar stool in front of the island and sat down, shrugging her shoulders._

_"So I didnt want to," She said, playing with a strand of her unkempt hair. Caliph rolled his eyes and turned back to the pan. "I dont think you should be cooking in all white." she said staring at the back of his head, "What are you making anyway."_

_Caliph looked over his shoulder for a brief second before turning back to the food._

_"Just an omlet," he said, "You know thats all I can make."_

_"My brain doesnt work until after eleven," Brooke responded a little bitterly._

_"Eleven did you say?" Caliph said, taking his hand off the pan to scrath his head._

_"Dont even." Brooke said, nipping the joke she felt coming on, "I'm still grumpy and I will act upon it."_

_He held both his hands up in surrender and resumed his cooking. Brooke narrowed her eyes for a second as something dawned on her._

_"Where are mom and dad?" She asked the back of his head._

_"They had an assignment last night," he answered, "They left pretty late, you had already gone to sleep." he reached into the cabinet above his head and pulled out two plates. "They werent really specific on the details, but then again, they never are."_

_Brooke nodded her head slightly and looked over at the food._

_"Just think, we get our first mission today," She said daydreaming into the eggs as he served them onto the plates._

_"Oh, now you're excited," he said setting down two plates of food on the island and taking up a seat opposite Brooke. He stared at the plates for a second. "Forks." he muttered and was about to stand up to get them when Brooke stopped him._

_"Please," she said placing a hand on her chest, "Allow me." _

_Caliph sat back down with a surpised look on his face._

_"Thats so unlike you," he said, "Offering to help, and at the expense of your own comfort."_

_"Ouch," she said staring at him, then turned around and held her hand out. Both her hand and the cabinet lit up with white, and as it slid out, two forks came floated up and towards them. One landing in his plate, and one on hers, she closed the cabinet and turned back around._

_"Thats the Brooke I know," he said picking up the fork to eat._

_"Yea yea yea," Brooke said grabbing her own fork._

_Just as he was about to lift the food to his mouth, they both heard a loud bang coming from the living room. They both looked up at each other, then out towards the hall. _

_"What was that?" Brooke asked with raised eyebrows._

_"Only one way to find out," Caliph said, throwing down his fork and running out into the hall. Brooke soon followed._

-More Caliph. Hmph.-

Brooke groaned as she put her hand to her head. It was throbbing horribly and she felt hung over. On top of that her stomach was unbelievably sore. What had happened?

She was laying on something soft which she figured to be a bed. Her eyes fluttered as they struggled to stay open. From what she could tell, she was in her room...but how'd she get here? And suddenly it all came rushing back. The fight! She had lost...Chase...said something...magic. Her head was about to explode, she quickly sat up but then fell right back down again. Why was she in so much pain.

"I'm glad you're awake," Came a familiar voice from somewhere on her right.

Brooke opened her eyes to see Chase hovering over her and huge rush of anger ran through her.

"You," she growled, trying to sit up, but once again failing, "what did you do to me?"

Chase closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid I might have overdone it with those last two blows," he said placing his hands in thier usual position, behind his back.

"Maybe?" Brooke asked, then suddenly she started coughing violently. She covered her mouth until the coughing subsided and was shocked with what she saw when she pulled her hand away. "Blood?" she muttered to herself, and then looked up at Chase, "I'm bleeding!"

"Only on the inside." Chase shrugged, opening his eyes again. "Please keep in mind that you were the one who requested the fight in the first place."

Brooke shook her head. She was liking this guy less, and less with each passing minute.

"How long was I out?" She asked, slowly sitting up.

"Only a few hours." Chase said, watching her as she eased into relaxation against the headboard. "You have impressive stamina."

"I'm gone." she said jumping out of the bed, and instantly falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Chase teased.

"I know I owe you a favor," Brooke began, "But that doesnt mean I have to stay here. Look me up when you need it." She tried to stand, but ended up bent over and clutching her stomach.

"I must insist that you stay." Chase said walking around the bed towards Brooke. "You're in no condition to go anywhere." He bent down to help her but she only waved him away.

"I can't stand you." She said, "Your smug attitude, it's just annoying."

Chase smirked, but remained kneeled at her side.

"It's not my attitude that bothers you," he said, "It's the fact that I'm always right. If my attitude was the same, but I had nothing to back up what I said, you would laugh at me, but the fact that I can makes you angry...kind of like now."

_Damn him. He's right again._

"Pride can be a dangerous thing Brooke," Chase said taking one of her hands and helping her back onto the bed, "remember that."

_You're one to talk._ Brooke thought idly as she sat down on the bed. She was staring at the floor when she felt a mass drop beside her. She looked over and saw Chase there.

"I have no intention as keeping you prisoner," He said to the floor. "But before you go, you should be rested." He turned to her and smiled, however slight it was.

Brooke did her best to stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks, so she just nodded.

_Was he actually...concerned about her?_

He nodded and stood up to leave.

"Rest well." He said, and left without another word as Brooke just stared after him. He closed the door behind him, leaving Brooke bewildered at how she could go from hating the guy, to blushing because of him in less than five minutes.

_Men._

**Chase's P.O.V.**

As he closed the door, an evil smile found it's way to his lips. His plan was working perfectly, she would stay as long as she thought that he was concerned for her. If she knew that he planned to exploit her powers, God knows how soon she would leave. Phase one of his plan was complete, now, he just needed someway to lure the young monks to his lair.

Chase pondered this as he began towards his throne room. His reign over the earth would soon begin again, if all went well.

**Devious plans obviously, now from this point out i'm juggling two story lines, Brooke's and Chase's. Bear with me if things become a little...vague shall we say. Please review.**


	9. Sand

**I usually don't like to make up shen gong wu, but its kinda crucial to the plot…well, please don't mind, just read and enjoy, and sorry about the last Chapter (the nothing happening) Please continue to read. Onward men! (I mean…ladies) **

Brooke laid back down on the bed not long after Chase had left and gradually began to doze off. Even though she had just awakened moments before, she was still exhausted, and in pain. The only way to escape that was through sleep. Slowly she became less and less aware of her surrounding environment.

_Brooke trailed closely behind Caliph as they ran down the hall and towards the living room. Their feet pounded against the hardwood flooring as both of them were put on full alert mode and ready to pounce on any one who might be in their home. Until now, Brooke had never realized just how long the hall seemed to be. _

_Once he reached the entrance to the living room at the end of the hall, Caliph turned around and stopped Brooke as her head collided into his chest. _

_"Stay here," he whispered, grabbing onto her shoulders, "If I go down, go get help." _

_Before she could open her mouth to protest, he had turned around and crept silently into the living room, leaving Brooke pouting in the entrance-way. He was always doing things like this. Not wanting to be the one to blame for ruining the plan, she stayed put as she heard the soft thuds of his foot steps disappear into silence. _

_This meant either one of two things. He had stopped walking, or he had hit the rug located in the middle of the room. Brooke would personally prefer the second one only because if he had stopped, that meant something had happened to him. _

_Listening with blazing intensity, Brooke's heart was about to explode from the suspense. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat as a yell came from just through the archway. It was soon followed by another she recognized as Caliph's. The other came again, and so did Caliph's. _

_Now thoroughly confused, Brooke slowly stepped around the archway to the living room only to see two bickering young men standing in the middle of the living room, between the couch and the coffee table. One was Caliph who was angrily arguing with a young man of 19 with blood red hair running down the entire length of his back, tied in a pony tail only at the very end. He was dressed in a fitting bright red shirt that showed off his muscular physique and blue jeans that did just the opposite. _

_Brooke sighed as her brother bickered with the boy. _

_"Ace," she began, leaning against the archway and folding her arms, "What are you doing here?" _

_Ace Soramaru, son of her mother's closest and oldest friends. He often came around, but unfortunately, that also meant Brooke often had to put up with his and Caliph's constant arguing. For as long as she could remember, they had never gotten along and Brooke never quite understood why, but she wasn't brave enough to try and find out either. _

_He was somehow distantly related to them, some kind of 10th cousin 8 times removed or something, they only knew he was related because of one tiny detail. _

_Upon hearing her voice, Ace's demeanor quickly changed from hostile to pleasant as a smile appeared on his face. _

_"Oh Brooke," he began, now acting as though Caliph weren't there at all, "I hadn't realized you were here." _

_"Answer the question!" Caliph snapped at him. _

_"Happy birthday," He continued to ignore Caliph, "Eighteen now. Aren't you excited?" _

_Caliph's hands lit up black before Brooke could respond and in one sudden movement, sent his fist headed towards Ace's face. Acting as suddenly as Caliph had, Ace's hand glowed a vibrant red and caught Caliph's fist just as it was about to make impact. _

_"I was just coming to drop this package off from my mom," he said, glancing over to a bag on the couch as black and red sparks were flying everywhere. "how is it my fault if your damn dog was laying right in front of the door?" _

_Caliph suddenly froze and shot Brooke a worried look. Their eyes both zoomed to what lay in front of the door and sure enough, there was a dog. _

_Caliph threw Ace back in a sudden burst of force and his hands returned to normal. _

_"Brooke..." He began, "Did you...?" _

_"No," Brooke responded before he could even finish his sentence, she knew what the problem was. They didn't have a dog. _

**Chase's P.O.V. **

It had been about three hours since he had left Brooke to rest and Chase was now peering down from the top of the staircase as the door to his lair opened with a loud grumble. In crept Wuya, obviously trying to conceal her presence.

"And where have you been?" Chase demanded from above.

Wuya fell over from fright as she heard Chase's voice boom from above. She looked up with a would be innocent smile on her face.

"Chase," she began nervously, standing up and brushing off the hem of her dress. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"Answer the question," he snapped.

"I, well, uh," She suddenly bent over almost as if in pain, then lifted her head up, revealing bright yellow eyes. "A new shen gong wu has just activated," she said in that raspy voice of hers, "the Strap of Limits-" (anyone who read the first chapter of my other fic, It's a Thin Line, would know I have used this before, im trying to keep incontinuities to a minimum here.) Her eyes returned to normal and she gazed up at Chase pleadingly. "it amplifies the power of anyone who possess it ten times what it was already."

Chase glared down at the 1500 year old heylin witch when everything in his mind suddenly fell into place. He couldn't let young Omi or the monks lay hands on that shen gong wu. It would lead to his certain demise, Omi would some day have the power to overthrow him, and unless he obtained that shen gong wu before the monks did, that day would be today.

"Let's go," he said before remembering that he had an 18 year old woman asleep in one of his rooms. He looked over at the archway which led to the room she was staying in, just left of him. Did he trust her to leave her here alone, or would they be back in time? He didn't trust the witch to go it alone, he couldn't let her lay her hands on it either. He had no other choice than to wake her up and bring her along.

As though summoning her by thought, Brooke appeared in the archway to his left, trying to make the fact that she was holding onto her stomach not so conspicuous. She was failing.

"Sleep well?" he asked conversationally before remembering the matter at hand. "We have to go," He walked over to her and grabbed the hand that wasn't holding on to her stomach and dragged her down the stairs in front of an indignant looking Wuya.

"Who-" she began, but fell silent at one look from Chase.

"Lead the way," he said ignoring the start of her question, and without another moment to lose, they were off. (I noe, vague, but you have to think about it, now _does _Chase get around?)

**Brooke's P.O.V. **

She hadn't even been awake five minutes and Chase was already dragging her out to the middle of nowhere with an aching stomach and this cranky old hag. She didn't seem to like Brooke very much, and Brooke didn't know why, but she sensed a magical air about this woman. Was she a witch?

Where was here anyway? Why had chase dragged her out? Why did she have a million and two questions and no answers. It was a desert, she could tell that much. Hot, dry, and from the sun's position in the sky, she figured it to be around five in the afternoon.

Chase and the woman had taken a few steps in their own directions and began staring out into the sea of sand. There was nothing there except Wuya, Chase, Brooke, and sand. Sand for as long as the eye could see.

"Well," chase said impatiently, "Where is it?"

"It's here!" the woman said quickly, throwing up her hands, "It's still here." She looked around at the sand again, "Probably buried somewhere underneath all this dirt."

"Sand," Brooke corrected without thinking. But really, how could anyone mistake sand for dirt?

"What," the hag asked, daring her to repeat herself.

"Its sand, not dirt." Brooke said without looking her way.

Silence fell upon them as a gentle breeze collided against all of them, causing slight ripples in the sand. Brooke could sense the old woman's anger spewing out and mentally laughed at her.

"Silence you two," Chase commanded taking a step forward and looking up. "We have company."

Both Brooke and the woman tilted their heads skyward and saw a long, green tube hovering ahead.

_What is that thing? _

"The monks!" Wuya exclaimed and began frantically scrapping up the sand with her hands.

_What were they so desperate to find? Who were the monks? Were they after the same thing Chase was? Again with the questions. _

Brooke stood behind Chase whose eyes seemed to light up dangerously at the sight of the green tube. Looking back up, the flying object was now a mere fifty feet away, and Brooke could make out four lumps on the back of it.

Without thinking, Brooke's hands began to glow white, but quickly returned to normal as she felt a slight sting prickling at her shoulder. She slapped her hand over her arm to hide the mark which had now reappeared.

_Damnit! If I cant used my magic, or my martial arts, I'm completely defenseless. _She thought about this a second. Techinically, she could use both no problem, but the repercussions would be painful. Would she have to rely on Chase as defense?

The thing flying now landed twenty feet shy of where Chase stood and the four lumps hopped off. Squinting her eyes, Brooke could make the thing out to be a… dragon? And the lumps to be four kids. Chase looked a them and folded his arms, the kids returned his gaze with looks of despise.

Brooke did the math. ChaseEvil, so Chase's enemies good. Right? But what about that bean she had heard about. He's evil too and probably Chase's biggest enemy. Did that mean these kids were bad too? Brooke was getting a headache from all these questions.

"WHERE IS IT!" Wuya exclaimed from behind, but both Chase and Brooke promptly ignored her.

Brooke stood there in anticipation. What was going to happen? She'd just have to hope for the best…but prepare for the worst.

**OH the suspense…ok not really. Well, that's basically it, and I am proud to say that I have stuck to the 1500 min for these last two chapters. Well im off then chaps, til next time. Eternal Smooches. **


	10. Xiaolin What Now?

**Hi. Today, I was told that my story had shriveled. I'm sorry. I promise action in today's chapter, however, after today, I will most definitely NOT update for one week. I've been stressed over this story and one of my friends recommended a leave of absence. So I will return in one week with a kickass chapter. She told me to consider it a bday gift to myself, and I will, even tho my bday means nothing to me this year for some reason. SO, without further ado, the tenth chapter, of Yin and Yang. **

Brooke watched as the long green thing she had just seen flying in the sky suddenly shrank and slid up a very short boy's sleeves. The four kids began to close the twenty foot gap between them and Chase and Chase only folded his arms as the wind once again swept lightly across the sand.

"Chase Young," the kid who the green thing crawled up said, as the other three kids trailed close behind, "what are you doing here?" He had a small body, but an outrageously large, yellow head. (Three guesses who)

The three kids standing behind him weren't exactly typical either. There was a short Asian girl who seemed a little over accessorized, a particularly lean tan boy who seemed to be around the same height as Chase a tall, and husky looking blonde with dressed like a cowboy, hat and everything.

"Whoo-wee, this place is hotter than a rodeo on the sun in the middle of July." (God help my sucky clay idioms)

_He even talks like one... _

"What do you think I'm doing out here, Young Omi?" He asked with a smirk.

Brooke heard the sand hissing behind her and she turned and saw Wuya still frantically searching for whatever it was they were all looking for. She then turned her attention back to the kids.

_Were these the monks they spoke of? They were so young. _

Almost as though they could hear her thinking, all of the kid's eyes shifted to her.

"Got yourself a new apprentice?" The Asian girl asked folding her arms and scowling at Brooke.

_So apparently these monks have attitudes_. Brooke thought as she returned the scowl indignantly.

Chase didn't bother looking at Brooke.

"She is none of your concern," Chase said impatiently. "Your enemy is me."

The monks now decided to look around.

"Where's the wu?" The tanned kid asked scanning over the sand.

_Wu? _

The next second, a green lizard thing popped out of the short kid's red robe.

"Its here!" It spoke and Brooke nearly passed out, "I can definitely sense it nearby."

"Looks like it might be under all this sand," the cowboy suggested, tipping his hat slightly.

Just then a light breeze glided over the area once more, causing Brooke to realize for the first time since she'd been there, that her overtop was still missing, as the sudden chill sent shivers along her skin. The breeze also caused a slight shift in the sand, and Brooke felt something pulling her gaze at the corner of her eyes. She glanced to the side and saw the corner of something jutting out of the sand.

Her first instinct was to bring it to Chase's attention, but doing that would bring it to the others attention as well. She was in a rut. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Wuya had now stood back up and was looking worriedly around. Brooke had no other choice; she'd have to go for it herself.

_In three, two, one. _

Brooke suddenly rounded off to the side into a back hand spring, and then into a back tuck (sister of a gymnast...) until she landed in front of the glinting piece of something. She placed her hand on it and lifted it out of the sand to reveal its strap-like appearance. She suddenly felt a slight tremor in the sand in front of her. She looked up and saw the tanned kid crouching in front of her with his own hand wrapped around the belt shaped object. To her surprise, it suddenly lit up.

He looked at her with determination in his eyes, and then they suddenly narrowed.

"Uh..." He began, "What's your name?"

"Brooke."

"Brooke!" He shouted with renewed strength in his voice, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown."

Brooke stared at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry," she said shaking her head, "You challenge me to a Xiaolin what now?"

"A showdown." He repeated.

Brooke was utterly confused and was just about to let go of the thing when he began to shout again.

"I wager my cannon blaster." He said pulling out this weird thing from his back pocket which much resembled a miniature cannon. "And you?"

"I-"

"Brooke wagers the serpents tail," Chase intervened, and tossed her a funny looking little green stick thing. Brooke caught it with ease, but wore a severely bewildered expression.

_What the hell is going on? _

"The challenge is, first to reach the bottom loses."

_Challenge? As in something she had to win. _

"Let's go!" He shouted again "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

"The f-" Brooke uttered as the ground beneath her began to shake violently. In flashes, the dusky sky that once was now resembled that of eternal night and invisible glass walls in the shape of an hourglass began to close in around her and the boy. All the sand was in the top half. Brooke looked up and saw everyone standing atop of the glass looking down at her and the boy.

What the hell was going on? She was in a giant hourglass that hovering in the middle of space. She glanced over and saw that the boy was now wearing some kind of blue outfit. The thing they were holding onto, the strap is what he called it, flew out of their hands and disappeared. The boy suddenly looked Brooke square in the eyes again through the mask he now had on.

"Gon Yi Tempai!" He shouted at Brooke, who just stared in return. He looked around, as though waiting for her to respond. "It means ready, set, go!" He said placing his fists on his sides.

"Oh," Brooke said, and suddenly the sand began to sink beneath the two of them. The both jumped upward to avoid falling in with it, but they just landed back within the hissing form. She couldn't keep it up forever, she could barely keep up with it now, if she wanted to win this thing, she'd have to knock this boy down. Good guy or not, right now, she was the guy she had to defeat.

Brooke landed on the constantly shifting mass and instantly hopped back upwards. She looked up and saw him doing the same thing.

"You can do it Raimundo!" She heard that Asian girl's voice call from above in a muffled volume. The glass that separated them made her barely audible.

So Raimundo was his name. Hmm.

Brooke groaned in frustration. This would be so much easier if she could use her magic. She hopped back up and looked at what she had forgotten she was holding.

It looked like a little green stick which curled up to at one end, and pointed at another.

"The serpent's tail," She muttered to herself what she'd heard Chase call it. She now refocused her attention back to the sand as she was about to land on top of it again. As she was about to hop back up off of the sand, she instead fell straight through.

She screamed outloud trying to comprehend what had just happened. Reflexively she let go off the thing in her hands and her entire body illuminated in the white bask of her signature color.

Brooke shot up through the sand in a burst, causing a small trail to temporarily follow her as she exited the tiny body of sand. She heard a round of gasps as she hovered over the arena inside of the glass and Raimundo, still hopping on and off of the sand.

In one rapid feeling, her right upper arm ignited and she felt like she would explode from the pain any second. But she hadn't won yet, she still had to knock that Raimundo kid down. Well, she was already using her magic. Struggling to stay afloat in the air, Brooke extended her left arm out towards Raimundo, who, in turn, lit up similar to the way Brooke had.

Yet another rush of searing pain jetted into Brooke's arm, and she wavered in the air. Quickly regaining most of her control, she lifted Raimundo off the sand and into mid air. In one quick motion, she slammed him down, into the sand, crashing through the hole, and slamming into the bottom of the hour glass.

"You lose," she uttered softly, barely able to stay in the air. The pain in her arm, she felt, was literally killing her. She hadn't meant to be so rough with the boy, but at that moment, she literally had no control over her powers. "I win."

**Chase's P.O.V. **

Chase watched the entire thing and found himself in a state of sudden relief. He feared that when she had touched the strap, that she might lose the showdown. As it turns out, she didn't really need the serpent's tail.

In flashes similar to those at the start of the match, the giant hour glass suddenly disappeared and everything was back as it was before the start of the showdown.

Chase and everyone else looked up as the three involved shen gong wu flew up to Brooke, who was still suspended in mid air. She reached out and grabbed them and Chase dragged his eyes away from her. He glanced over and saw Raimundo lying unconscious on the ground. Slyly, Chase made his way over to him undetected.

Everyone seemed to gasp however, when Brooke's shine suddenly faded and she began to fall from 60 feet in the air. Without thinking, Chase hurried to stand where she would fall and catch her in his arms, leaving Raimundo there, but nor forgotten.

As Brooke fell into his arms, Chase threw Brooke over his shoulders and grabbed Wuya by her wrist, dragging her over to where Raimundo lie. He let go of Wuya, who seemed to latch onto his shoulder instead.

"Another time Monks," he said before crouching down at Raimundo's side and placing his free hand on him. Before the others could respond, Chase had vanished, along with Brooke, Wuya, the Shen Gong Wu, and Raimundo.

**Brooke's P.O.V. **

_Caliph looked over at the beagle in front of their door in suspicion as Ace recovered from being shoved backwards. _

_"Hey!" he shouted before Brooke walked over to him and placed a hand on his mouth. _

_"Shh," she urged as Caliph's slowly treaded the four of five steps from the center of the living room to the door. As he was about to poke the dog with his foot, it suddenly ignited a bright yellow and Caliph instantly activated his own magic, along with Brooke and Ace. _

_The dog's body suddenly morphed into the glowing yellow outline of a male human and in seconds his body became solid, but it didn't stop glowing that blinding yellow color of his. _

_"Who the hell-" Brooke heard Ace begin, but fell silent when his face was recognized. Suddenly all three teenagers in the room turned off their magic and got down on one knee, kneeling before the elderly man in front of them. _

_"Good morning Kiranu-sama." They all said to the floor in unison. _

_Standing before all of them was the Soyan family leader, Kiranu Soyan. He wasn't a particularly tall man, but he had short grey hair and wore traditional Japanese clothing. A plain yellow robe held together by a black band around his waste and rather plain yellow pants. _

_Instead of the usual 'rise children' that came after their greeting the family's leader, Brooke felt a sharp pain at the top of her head and went hurdling backwards across her living room floor. She heard a crash as she looked over and managed to see Ace being sent flying through the coffee table. _

_"Kiranu-sama," she heard Caliph gasp in shock as she hit the wall, "What are you doing?" _

_Suddenly Caliph's agonized cries filled her ears as she peeled open her eyes and saw Caliph disappearing into a vortex of swirling yellow light, apparently passed out. He was being carried in by Kiranu-sama. _

_-Why?- she thought as she struggled to get up, but ultimately failed. Brooke watched as the yellow mass of energy in her living room disappeared, leaving nothing in its wake. Brooke closed her eyes in concentration. _

_-Stand up…- she thought to herself, -stand up damnit!- _

_"Need some help," she heard a voice call from above her. She opened her eyes and saw Ace standing above her with his hand extended out. Brooke stared at him wide-eyed for a second before taking his hand. _

_He lifted her up off of her back, but that didn't prove to useful, because she couldn't even stand on her feet. But he got hit with the same attack, how could he be standing perfectly fine and she barely standing at all. Rested against his chest for support, Brooke looked up at him. _

_"How-" _

_"I managed to block most of the attack," He began answering her question before she could even get it out, "But the force of it still sent me hurdling back." Ace walked her around the pile of broken wood that was once her coffee table and sat her down on the couch. _

_"Caliph," she said, "He took Caliph, why did he take Caliph!" she was becoming hysterical and tears were forming in her eyes. _

_"Shh…"Ace said putting his index finger to her lips and wiping her tears away with his other. "We're gonna get him back." _

_He put on a smile that Brooke knew was fake, but she returned it anyway. He was right, she was gonna get Caliph back, no matter what. _

**Right, so I'm out for the week, hop you enjoyed this. OH, and I'd like to say thank you to ALLL of you for reviewing. Love you all and please keep it up, peace. Toodles, eternal smooches, all that. **


	11. Not Yet

**Well hello there. Its been a while. I know i didnt quite make it to a week, but i was just struck by inspiration. I had to get it out asap, Anyways, I want to thank you all again for all ****ur**** support and this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Hopefully it ends my story's little dry spell. Sorry to start it off with a flashback. **

_Brooke sat there a while, well aware of the fact that Ace was watching her like a hawk. She was devising a plan, one to go and retrieve her twin, but for that, she'd need a little help. Sure she was pretty strong, even by Soyan standards, but against Hiranu-Sama, she would look less than pathetic. _

_She then leaned over with her elbows to her knees, holding up her head by her mouth. _

_"Ace," She said into her hands, "I need your help." She looked up at him. "I know that you and Caliph don't get along very well, but I need you to help me save him." _

_Ace opened his mouth to speak, but Brooke kept on before he got a chance to. _

_"Before you answer, I don't want you to look at this as a favor to Caliph, but as one to me." _

_Ace continued to stare at her. _

_"You done?" He asked, giving Brooke's heart a sinking feeling as she nodded. "Good. Brooke, I may not like Caliph very much," he paused, "Actually I don't like him at all, but I would never want anything bad," he paused again, "anything TOO bad to happen to him. You didn't even have to ask." _

_Brooke smiled brightly and tried to stand up, but immediately went crashing down. _

_"Oh yea," she said as Ace quickly made his way to catch her. He then set her back on the couch. _

_"Before you do anything we need to wait for that spell to wear off." _

_Brooke grudgingly agreed with a slight nod. _

_Ace stared down at her as she restlessly began to fidget with her fingers. He quickly got down on his knees in front of her and placed his hands on top of hers. _

_"Brooke, you need to relax," he said looking her dead in the eyes. "You wont be able to do anything for Caliph without a level head." _

_Brooke stared up at him and nodded once again. _

_"You're right," she agreed, "I just gotta keep calm." _

_-Easier said than done- she thought glancing to the side. _

_"So what's the plan exactly?" Ace asked standing back up and turning around. As her attention was dragged back to him, it became evident that he was looking at the mess her living room had become. _

_Brooke sighed. _

_"I don't know." _

_Ace placed his fists on his hips and continued to stare away from her. _

_"Going to the Soyan main house might be a good start." He finally turned back around, "At the very least, it's better than just sitting around and waiting for him to turn up." _

_"I'd figured as much, but if Hiranu-sama has betrayed us, it's not going to be as easy as ringing the doorbell." Brooke responded. _

_Ace paused in thought for a second. _

_"So we just need a decent infiltration plan," he said, "We could just go with the direct approach, the guards of the main house have some of the Soyan's weakest magic. You and I could take 'em like that." he ended with a snap. _

_"But then we'd have to end it quickly," she said, "otherwise Hiranu-sama will come out and attack us himself. Then we're through." _

_Brooke noticed an indignant look on Ace's face. _

_"Underestimate yourself, fine." He said with a raised eyebrow, "but please refrain from underestimating me. Red is a darker color than yellow." _

_"And white is not." Brooke added, "So good luck." She'd forgotten that Ace hated underestimation even more than her, but she wasn't crazy. There was no way they could take him on, Ace had to know that too. _

_Ace then walked over to Brooke and moved his hand over her head. After about a second or two, his hand and her head both began to glow red. Her eyes widened in shock. _

_"Ace," she asked a little panicked, "What are you doing?" _

_"Shh," he said with a look of concentration on his face, "he used some kind of paralysis spell on you, so I'm trying to counter it." _

_Brooke remained silent as her eyes fell on his bright red shirt. _

_"What I don't understand is why his spell hit your head, and effected your legs." He said quietly. _

_Brooke lowered her eyes as that realization finally processed. He was right, it didn't make any sense. What was really going on in the Soyan main house? _

Brooke peeled her eyes open and felt as though it had made no difference. She found herself surrounded in darkness. Suddenly her heart plunged into a state of panic.

_Oh no! _she thought in dread, _I'm blind. _

Another realization then came to her mind. She couldn't hear anything either.

She sat bolt right up and went crashing back down as her head impacted into something hard and solid.

_What the- _she thought as she fell back down with a splashing thud. Exactly where was she?

She felt around to assess her situation. Apparently she was in some kind of a coffin like box halfway filled with water. She then felt over her body and to both her relief and frustration, she was fully clothed. But what was she doing there? What had happened? Has she been taken hostage by those kids? Last thing she remembered…was the showdown. Suddenly panic settled in her heart again. She'd used her magic and passed out…again. But she'd won the showdown, was that really important at this point? What had happened to the things she'd had in her hands? What about that Raimundo boy? The last thing she'd remembered before blacking out was…falling…

She suddenly gasped.

Was she dead? Was she in limbo? Or worse! Was she in hell?

_Can't…breathe… _

Brooke had started hyperventilating when the little box she was in suddenly began to rumble. Light came flooding in when the lid was removed. Reflexively Brooke threw up her hands to shield her currently hypersensitive eyes, splashing up water as she did so.

_So maybe heaven… _

As her eyes slowly became adjusted to the light, she removed her hands from in front of her face. She placed them at her side and used them as support to sit herself up. Water slid off her as she did so and she finally looked around. Chase was standing over her, looking down with no readable expression on his face. Had _he_ done this to her?

"Chase," she uttered while looking up at him. She was overwhelmed by a variety of emotions. Anger, relief, fear, happiness, but one reigned over them all; confusion. "What's going on here? Why am I sitting in a box of water?" She tugged at her flimsy, soaked sun top. "Fully clothed?"

"I could have put you in there fully naked," Chase said folding his arms.

Brooke's cheeks suddenly began to burn as he'd spoken that last sentence.

"Why did you put me in here at all!" She snapped, drawing the conversation, and thoughts, away from her naked body.

"It's just a healing technique," he said holding out a helping hand. Brooke stared at his hand for a second in shock. For a supposedly evil mastermind, he always seemed polite. He was definitely not your _average_ evil mastermind.

"Water is the element of life..." she said in comprehension more to herself than Chase. "So I guess you deserve a thank you, rather than the smack that I want to give you?" Brooke asked while taking his hand.

Chase smirked and pulled Brooke out of her wet container. She was soaking and water poured off of her as she stood up. Shaking each of her legs off one by one as she stepped out of the box, she finally looked around to take in her environment.

She and Chase were standing on a large parch of grass with a randomly located tree and pond off towards the right. The walls were solid white and the ceiling seemed to be a window, showing off the bright and sunny day that there was. The only thing throwing off the room's décor was the wooden box Brooke had just stepped out of. (I know I have a room like this in my _other_ chase story too, but it's all the same place right?)

Brooke realized that her mouth was hanging open and quickly snapped it shut.

"This room is-"

"It's my mediation garden," he said, cutting her off. "I come here to be away from the world's idiocy."

"But the sky around your lair looks nothing like-"

Chase pulled out a control from behind his back and clicked the sole button on it. The room was immediately submerged in darkness as the sunny sky above turned to the night sky, speckled with flickering stars.

"Right." Brooke said, and suddenly began to shiver as goose bumps now covered her arms. "It's a nice room."

Chase glanced over at her and noticed how cold she looked. He reached inside his armor(u gotta love that cartoon magic) and pulled out her overshirt.

Brooke looked up in surprise as he draped the article of clothing over her shoulders. Her cheeks flushed for the second time since she'd been awake(a grand total of five minutes) as Chase left his hands on her shoulders.

"Come," he said, gently guiding her towards the door on the left, "let's get you dried off.

**Chase's P.O.V. **

All Chase really had to do was clap to dry her off, and so he did. After he had led her out of his garden, he took her to her room where he dried her off with a little bit of that Heylin magic.

"There," he said, swiping his hands against each other, "Good as new."

He watched as Brooke put her overshirt back on.

Phase two of his plan had gone off without a hitch. He had captured the Dragon of wind and obtained the shen gong wu. Everything was in perfect order. Now he just had to sit back and wait for phase three to let itself unravel.

Once she was done, Brooke looked up at Chase and Chase stared back.

"How long was I out?" She asked pulling a loose strand of her shoulder length onyx hair behind her ear.

Chase stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Only six hours." He answered.

"Six hours…" Brooke mumbled to herself, "So it's about one, one thirty in the morning right now?" She stated more than asked.

"About." Chase confirmed.

She had a look of though on her face as her eyes lowered, then she suddenly looked back up at Chase again.

"Thank you," she said sticking out her hand, "For everything."

Chase peered down at her hand for a second before he'd completely registered what she was doing.

_No! _he thought, _My plan. I can't let her leave yet. _

With both of his hands he grabbed her one and placed it back at her side.

"I assure you," he spoke, keeping his calm disposition, "the pleasure has been all mine. But are you sure your wounds have healed enough? If your brother were to return, would you be able to defend yourself?"

Brooke stared at the man standing less than a foot away from her, the expression on her face was one of shock with a hint of suspicion and skepticism, and the look of thought she had been wearing earlier returned to her face.

"I could be in the best shape of my life and it still wouldn't be enough to defeat my brother," she remarked sadly, looking down. Chase noted that she had thrust herself back into thought and took the opportunity to do some thinking himself.

Obviously he hadn't injured her enough…so now what? He could always _make_ her stay, but then the rest of his plan would probably crumble. Chase stared at the pained expression on her face and felt the slightest tinge of sympathy for this girl. He mentally sighed as he figured out what he had to do.

Taking her chin between his fingers, Chase gently lifted Brooke's head up and took one step forward, so that their bodies were as close as they could possibly be without actually touching, and their faces mere inches apart.

"Somehow," Chase said, pulling her lips a little closer to his own, "I doubt that."

Time seemed to have been set to slow mo as Chase finally closed the gap between their mouths and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Brooke's eyes went wide, but she made no attempt in resisting as Chase pulled her body against his own and wrapped his free hand around her waist, locking her within the kiss.

**CUT! Oh my, what WILL happen? Hehe, well that's all she rote for this section peeps. Thank my sis for telling me to bring the romance. Well, until next time…I'm out. **


	12. Scorned

**Hmm, so I was kinda stuck with this chapter, but after some long contemplation, I've settled on this version of events, so I apologize if it was a little late coming out…and a little boring… **

Brooke still wasn't fully comprehending exactly what Chase was doing. Her fist instinct was to push him off, but something in the pit of her stomach told her to just go with it.

As she felt her body thrust onto his, she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. This only made him pull their bodies even closer together with the arm wrapped around her waist. She began to wonder why Chase was doing this, did he really feel this way? But her mind went blank as she felt a hand, previously on her chin, run down her back, sending chills up her spine.

_The hell? Why are chills going up my spine…over Chase…?_

**Chase's P.O.V. **

Chase began this kiss as a distraction, to keep her from leaving, but as soon as his lips touched hers, a rush of emotion that he hadn't felt in long while. He had meant for it to be a swift kiss, but the instant their lips came in contact, it was all over.

Reluctantly, Chase pulled away and met with shock at his own disappointment. He stared down at the short, onyx haired girl trying to maintain his impassionate expression. It was proving to be somewhat difficult with what was really going on inside of him.

_Why? _Chase wondered in bewilderment, _how? _

Brooke stared at him waiting for his move, and for the first time, he couldn't figure it out. In one action, she had managed to completely distort his way of thinking. His mind was clouded and his train of thought had just crashed… horribly.

But these were the emotions he had defeated, the ones he had cast away when he traded his soul for the Lao Meng Lone soup. How was it even _possible _that she could do this to him? Chase was quickly losing the calm he needed so desperately to hang onto.

"Chase," Brooke whispered in slight disbelief, snapping Chase from his scrambled thoughts.

Chase was still searching his mind for the next thing to do, but it all proved futile. He had something planned out after this, he knew he did, what was it! Chase opened his mouth to speak when…

"CHASE!" A raspy voice called from behind. Suddenly grateful to the 1500 year old Heylin witch, he quickly snatched his arm from around Brooke and turned around, possibly tickling her nose with his hair.

"What is it Wuya?" he asked looking at her mildly shocked expression.

Quickly recollecting her composure, Wuya responded.

"It's Raimundo," she said, "he escaped from the dungeon and is loose somewhere in here!"

Chase closed his eyes and looked down in frustration.

"He can't do much harm," he began, placing his hands behind his back, and he felt it as his fingers gently brushed against Brooke's own fingers. It sent discreet shivers down his spine, "And he won't get far. My cats will catch him long before he can truly escape. We have little to worry about."

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and chase immediately left the room, brushing by Wuya somewhat roughly. He didn't care at that point, he just had to get out of that room. He'd me more than happy to destroy whatever was being so loud if it meant not having to look at Brooke.

**Brooke's P.O.V. **

Ever since she had arrived at Chase's, it seemed as though she had been in a perpetual state of bewilderment. One confusion right after the other, but Brooke had to admit, this one took the cake. The noise they had all heard had barely registered as having any significance because all of her thoughts were centered around Chase.

Did the fact that he had just kissed her mean that he actually cared about her? Is that why he didn't want her to leave, because he cared? She'd heard that he was now soulless, she didn't know the details, but if he was really soulless, would he really be able to feel anything?

But his feelings were only part of the issue…what confused her most was that two days ago, she couldn't stand him and only put up with him because she had nowhere else to go, but now, she thought she might've enjoyed that kiss more than him. Brooke seemed to have just noticed the Heylin witch standing in front of her, and when she did, she made sure to put a scowl on to meet the with Wuya's smirk.

"Shut up," she said brushing past her in a fashion similar to Chase's.

_He went to go see about the noise more than likely_, she reasoned with herself, _I'll use that as an excuse… _

Brooke made her way down the dark hallway and into the citadel, where she thought she heard the noise come from. As she passed through the archway at the top of the staircase, she heard yet another loud noise, it sounded like something crashing into something else. She quickly looked down to the side of her and saw Chase fighting once again with...

"Caliph," Brooke whispered to herself as she realized that the second bang had come from him being sent crashing into the staircase by Chase. He quickly leapt back up though, brushing off any pebbles of the stone he had just cracked.

"You defeated me once Young," Caliph said with slightly erratic breathing, "but that was only because you caught me off guard."

"And is that not a part of skill?" Chase replied, "to see an opening, and to go for it. And it is not my fault that you chose to attack your sister before our match was over and thus sealing your fate."

Chase's words just seemed to be angering Caliph more and more with every passing syllable.

"I will destroy her." Caliph said dangerously.

"Not on my watch." Chase said in a voice so low, he was barely audible.

Brooke honestly had no idea to react to anything going on below her, so she just stood there from above. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around to see Wuya standing there.

Breathing out a mental sigh of relief, she turned back around to watch the fight which had now commenced. She was focused intently on it as Wuya joined her by her side.

"So exactly what is your story?" she asked. "Brooke, was it? Why are you here?"

Brooke shot a glance at her and then back down.

"I'm running from that guy." Brooke said pointing her finger at Caliph, who was just sent through the air. Brooke sighed. "I made Chase a deal. That I would grant him one favor, any favor, in return for a temporary safe haven…I guess…"

Wuya threw Brooke a sideways glance.

"And what made you think Chase needed a favor?" she asked Brooke curiously.

"At the time I had no idea who he was, and I was in kind of a rush to get a yes." Brooke said as Chase dodged a jet of black light sent his way. Wuya's eyes seemed to widen at this .

"Who is that guy exactly?" her voice filled with intrigue, "He seems really powerful."

"His name is Caliph Soyan." Brooke said sadly. "And he is."

Wuya's eyes widened in unnatural delight.

"_He's _a Soyan?" Wuya said, enthusiastic shock riddled throughout her voice. "Their power is legendary. He might be able to beat Chase. Could you introduce us sometime?"

Brooke slowly turned her head to face Wuya in disbelief.

_Is she serious? Is she looking to betray Chase? _

Brooke turned back towards the fight, deciding to ignore Wuya's question.

She stared at Chase, and then Caliph.

_Caliph…what happened…why cant I remember…why cant I fix it? Why have I always been so useless for him? _

Brooke started to feel the familiar burn of tears in the corners of her eyes as she began to think about her brother, and the biggest way she had ever let him down.

_"Ace! Shut up! You're being too loud!" Brooke hissed at the red head beside her. _

_Ace had neutralized the effects of the paralysis spell within five minutes and the two of them departed from her house at around ten in the morning. They had made it into the mainhouse in twenty minutes, only to find that it was completely deserted. All the guards had left their posts and as they continued to wander down the halls towards Hiranu-sama's room, they had yet to find anyone else there. _

_"What for?" He muttered, "Its not like there's anyone else here…" _

_The comment earned him a death glare from Brooke, though she secretly agreed with him. It was very strange. Even with most of the family out, the guards had always remained posted. What was different about today? Where were they? _

_As they rounded the corner to the hall where Hiranu-sama's room was, they suddenly heard an agonized yell followed by a flash of yellow shining through the closed door of Hiranu-sama's room. _

_Shooting each other confused glances before taking another step forward, Ace and Brooke wearily covered the distance between where they stood, and there destination. They were in front of the door now and Brooke was about to reach for the knob when she suddenly felt a hand grab her by her wrist. _

_She jumped out of her skin only to look up and see that it was Ace. _

_"Ace," she began, attempting to no avail to snatch her wrist out of his hand. "What are you doing?" _

_He looked at her eye to eye and his expression resembled something of sadness, it seemed. _

_"I'm sorry Brooke," he said and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm so, so sorry." _

_"Ace-" She began inquiringly but suddenly felt a strange grip around her neck. Reflexively she gashed her elbow behind her, but was shocked when she hit nothing but air. She whipped her head around the next instant and saw Ace's hand, the one that wasn't holding onto her wrist, was out in the middle of the air and clenching around it, as though squeezing an invisible ball. It was ignited a vibrant red and Brooke had then processed exactly what was going on. She had realized it however, just a second too late… _

Brooke was snapped out of her thoughts as she drew a blank. What had happened? After that, the most she could remember was blacking out…What had happened between Ace's betrayal…and when she woke up…in the middle of a forest?

Brooke racked her head trying to remember as the fight between Chase and Caliph raged on.

Somewhere within that timeslot Caliph had become evil, but how?

Brooke stared at her brother as he dodged a roundhouse kick sent his way by Chase and closed her eyes again.

What happened!

_Brooke peeled her eyes open only to find herself bound to a chair in the middle of a dark room. It was too dark to make out any specific details, but she could tell it was probably made from stone by the temperature. _

_-Damn Ace!- she though bitterly. How could he betray her like that? So he hadn't really planned on helping her at all. Was the entire family in on this? What was this anyway? _

_Brooke wiggled in her chair and tried to break free. Her body radiated a bright white light that would cut any material…except the one tying her down apparently. What was this? _

_She looked down and saw a rope of red light around her arms and across her chest, binding her back to the chair. She looked down even further and saw the same around her ankles, tying her feet to the chair. _

_"Ace," she growled under her breath. So it was his magic that was restraining her. If that was the case, she'd just have to try a little harder. _

_"A futile attempt," said a spine chilling voice from the corner, but she recognized that voice as Hiranu-sama's. _

_She quickly turned her head to the side to face the voice as best she could. _

_"Hiranu-sama," she began, "whats going on here? Why are you doing this?" _

_Brooke heard foot steps and she knew that he had moved to a different location in the room. _

_"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," suddenly a light over head flashed on and the entire room was illuminated. _

_Blinking rapidly to adjust to the light, Brooke now observed the room. She correct to assume it was made of stone. In one corner, stood both Hiranu-sama and Ace, and in the other, chained to the wall by a yellow force, was Caliph. _

_Brooke's eyes widened as he continued. _

_"I'm getting old, and my magic is wearing. Behaving eratically sometimes even." He walked up to Brooke and was standing right above her. "Caliph has more potential to become the next head of the family than the rest of you." He glanced over at Caliph, who was apparently knocked out, then back to Brooke. "And even though he is more powerful than the rest of the family, it's only half of his true potential. When combined with your own abilities, the two of you outmatch all of us combined." _

_"You got a point here?" Brooke snapped at him. A few hours ago she would have never dreamed about talking to Hiranu-sama like that. She was almost afraid of doing it. _

_Hiranu-sama chuckled mirthlessly and turned his back to Brooke. _

_"Ace." He said, and immediately the red ropes lines confining her to the chair disappeared. _

_Brooke made her way to stand up, but found her body's movements completely out of her control. _

_"I know this is going to take all the energy I have left," Hiranu-sama said, "but id say its worth it." _

_Brooke suddenly felt herself stand up and walk over to Caliph. _

_"What are you doing to me?" Brooke struggled to say as she found herself standing right in front of Caliph. _

_"Just simple mind control," he said nonchalantly. _

_-Mind control- _

_Brooke's eyes darted upwards and she saw her engulfed in yellow light. _

_Brooke's hands lifted toward Caliph as her hands ignited in their usual white. Caliph's body still hanging on the wall. Mirrored Brooke's hands. _

_-He can control my magic!- _

_Suddenly a bright white ball of light began to form above their heads _

_"What's happening!" Brooke asked still shocked that he could even control her powers. _

_"Nothing really" he started a bit sarcastically, "your just using your control of light to take his away which will in turn leave him practically emotionless." _

_At that point Brooke began to try even harder to escape his control. When she realized that her efforts were futile, she stopped and glared at Hiranu-sama w/ disgust feeling her eyes. _

_"But why!" she said practically screaming at him. _

_"Because" he said, "things like morals, love, and compassion only cloud judgement of great rulers. Causing them to make foolish mistakes. I will not allow that to happen to this family, whose reputation I have worked constantly to maintain!" _

_Brooke only became even more disgusted._

Tears were now streaming down her face at her sudden realization.

_I did this!_ She thought as her tears continued to flood. _I destroyed my brother's soul! _

**I had soooooo not planned to end it here, but its either end it here or wait four more days til I can post again. Sorry again for it coming out so late. Oh and thanks to my lovely sister who has contributed several paragraphs to this chapter. Eternal Smooches to you all! Thanks and keep on reviewing. Ill have the next one out asap. **


	13. Scorned pt 2

**Right, so last time I told you that I hadn't meant to leave it off right there, and I really didn't, so I'm going to turn this into sorta a part tow of the last chapter (cuz im too lazy to come up with a new chapter title) OH, and id also like to apologize in advance for my slo pace (skool is bak) but production wont halt, only…become less frequent. So anyways, on with the fic.**

**Brooke's P.O.V. **

Brooke still stood there, completely struck both speechless and thoughtless by her realization. She was barely aware that Wuya was standing next to her. She was still staring at the fight between her brother and Chase.

So much emotional activity had occurred within the last fifteen minutes. Chase kissing her, realizing it was her own fault that Caliph was evil. Brooke's breathing suddenly became more rapid as all these thoughts seemed to have just came crashing down on her all at once.

_It's my fault; it's all my fault. _

Brooke began to sulk in her bath of remorse and self-pity before she was snapped back to reality by a black streak of light, which had whizzed by the side of her face, lightly grazing the surface of her cheek.

Wuya had seen it coming and leapt back a few feet, but trapped in her thoughts, Brooke hadn't been so lucky. She involuntarily let out a cry of pain and clasped a hand to her stinging cheek.

This was apparently not an intentional attack as both Caliph and Chase suddenly froze and looked up at Brooke on top of the staircase. Brooke noticed Caliph's expression was first one of shock, but soon morphed into that of bloodlust, and Chase's one of…was that…concern?

"Aah, Brooke," Caliph said slightly backing away from Chase, "You've come to watch again I see. How nice to show your concern for me."

Chase suddenly appeared right in front of Caliph in a flash, bearing a dangerous look. Caliph almost stumbled backwards from shock and just a hint of fear, but quickly recovered.

"Now, now Chase," he began nonchalantly, "I was only _talking _to my little sister."

"Sister!" Brooke heard Wuya whisper to herself.

Chase was winding back to sock Caliph, but suddenly froze at the sound of his name being called.

"Chase," Brooke said urgently, "stop!"

She then hopped down from the top of the staircase and landed right behind Chase.

"This is my fight and I'm not going to run away any more." She placed one hand on Chase's shoulder and the other on his fist (still wound back in the air). She gently guided his fist back to his side. "Thank you."

Chase turned his head back to look at Brooke and hesitantly backed away from Caliph as Brooke's hand slipped off of him.

**Chase's P.O.V. **

Chase felt an odd sensation course though his body as her hand had come to rest on his shoulder as the other one held his hand. He felt himself about to lose control and kiss her again if he didn't get away quick. Regretfully, Chase found himself backing away and allowing her to fight her brother.

He was troubled though. Caliph, though still weaker than Chase, had grown in power since they had last met in battle, and if Brooke couldn't handle him then, there was no way she was going to be able to deal with him now. Still, Brooke was correct, it was Brooke's battle and if she chose so, she could fight it or not.

Ascending the steps, which lay behind Brooke, Chase turned and watched as the two siblings stared off at each other with blazing intensity and contrast to one another. Him in his entirely ivory colored wardrobe, and her, wearing nothing, save raven colored attire.

Chase stared at the both of them in anticipation as to what would happen. So much was going on right now. On top of Brooke's brother being back, and that kiss with Brooke still scrambling his brain, the dragon of wind was still loose in his palace. A part of him told him that he should probably go and handle that situation himself, but another part of him, one that was entirely unfamiliar, told him to stay and watch over Brooke.

Without giving him much of a choice, his body decided to go for the latter.

"Caliph," Brooke began in an unfaltering, steady voice. "I'm sorry."

Caliph furrowed his brow and chuckled slightly.

"That's not news."

Brooke chose to ignore his comment.

"It's my fault that you've become how you are now." She continued.

"So you gave me the order to kill you?" Caliph asked in mock confusion. Chase could tell the male Soyan was becoming unsettled as he began to twitch his hands, eager to attack the first thing that came his way. Chase tuned his senses so he was prepared to stop any attack he might unleash on her.

"No," She said sadly, "but I gave you the will to…or more accurately, I took away your will not to."

Caliph groaned in irritation.

"Talking is a waste of time," he yelled, "I've got my first mission to carry out I intend to accomplish it."

In the next instant he lunged towards Brooke with his hands ignited their usual onyx as Brooke managed to leap to the side in evasion.

"I could fix it," she began, dodging yet another blow sent her way, "but I cant remember what I did with your light."

Caliph's attacks suddenly seized and he looked at her.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked grimly. "So I've been keeping you alive for no reason?"

Caliph chuckled mirthlessly as Brooke threw him a look of confusion.

"What?" Brooke asked still prepared to block his attacks.

"Do you honestly think that this pretty boy could take me down?" he rolled his eyes, "Just as you took the last of the light out of me, you had broken free from Hiranu-sama's body control spell. You then took the light and crystallized it into a solid mass and ran off with it. I was weakened by the light drain and Hiranu-sama was weakened by the spell, so neither of us could go after you."

Brooke narrowed her eyes skepticism, keeping her guard up the entire time.

"And what about Ace?" she retorted, "He was there with the two of you, why didn't he go after me?"

Caliph waved the air in front of his face.

"That useless oaf? He didn't want to betray you in the first place, he was untrustworthy and sending him after you was a chance neither of us were willing to take." Caliph said looking at his now wide-eyed sister. "I tracked you down to this forest a few days later, but by then you had already hid my light. I think you know how the rest goes."

Brooke gazed at her brother in half a daze. Chase noticed that she had a strained look on her face and that her guard was slightly lowering. Suddenly a look of resolve graced her face.

"I think it'll be worth the pain…" She said jumping back a few feet and suddenly spreading her arms out wide. Chase noticed the an unnatural force of wind and light develop around the young woman as the mark on her arm suddenly reappeared. Chase shielded his face with his arms as the wind began to span throughout the entire room and the light she was giving off made the rest off the room look submerged in darkness.

_What is she doing? _Chase wondered in awe as she slowly began to rise off of the floor. _What the HELL is she doing? _

**Ok I noe I noe its short and prob doesn't cut the 1500 deal, but skool is a pain in the $$ and this is all I have time to do. SOOO sorry. Please review to let me know what you think. **


	14. Light

**OMG OMG, its been like over a WEEK since I updated! GAH, blame my skool! Blame the damn thing! SOoO sorry, well, anyways, here is the new chapter, and I apologize if it doesn't flow, I had to get it done in between my classes and homework. Man, times like these you really appreciate the summer. **

**Chase's P.O.V.**

It seemed as though there was a mini-hurricane inside of Chase's citadel, and Brooke was the center of it. Her three spectator's watched in awe as she was now hovering a good fifteen feet above them. Her body was incased in an ivory glow and her eyes completely matched her body's current hue.

Chase threw his arms up to shield his eyes from the bright light she was emitting. She was real bright; suddenly the room seemed to have been drained of all its light as everything around the floating mass became pitch black. Chase's eyes couldn't make out anything around him, only Brooke hovering above.

Chase had no idea what was going on and that deeply troubled him. If he had no knowledge as to what she was doing, then it wasn't within his power to stop it.

**Brooke's P.O.V. **

Brooke felt like screaming outloud. The stinging pain, which had started out in her upper right arm, had now developed into a burning sensation which was spreading down her arm and up her shoulder. At the rate she was going, her entire body would soon be enveloped in pain. But she had to keep going, because she knew of she turned back now, it was all over. She had to right her horrible wrong at all costs. Pain, or no pain.

She had a plan. It was true that she had no idea where she'd hidden Caliph's light, but she knew how to get it back. And it's also true that her chosen procedure required a lot of energy and control over her magic, and in her case, a lot of pain, but if it would return to her the brother which she held so dear, then she was fine with it.

She was the master of all white light after all. She couldn't have such a smudge on her reputation.

Brooke gazed around the room. It was completely dark, so dark, that the average human eye, with the help of a thousand microscopes, still wouldn't be able to see anything through the dense cloud of darkness. But Brooke's eyes could always see people by the light they'd harbored within. Brooke right now turned her head to the side to see two dim bodies of light. Very dim, but still, they were existent. Something, however, caught Brooke's eye as she turned her head yet again to see another body of light, dimmer than the other two.

She was shocked as she deduced form his position in the room that the last person was Caliph.

_I thought I got all of his light, _she thought slightly bewildered, _So he hasn't been completely evil as I thought. _

Brooke smiled, getting back on track as another shot of searing pain moved further up her shoulder and to her neck.

**Chase's P.O.V. **

Chase still wasn't sure exactly what Brooke was doing, but as all of the light began to drain out of the room, he got an idea. He thought back to the conversation Brooke had just had with her brother right before she became a human lantern.

_"'I could fix it," she began, dodging yet another blow sent her way, 'but I cant remember what I did with your light.' _

_Caliph's attacks suddenly seized and he looked at her. _

_'You mean you don't know?' he asked grimly. 'So I've been keeping you alive for no reason_?'

_'Do you honestly think that this pretty boy could take me down?' he rolled his eyes, 'Just as you took the last of the light out of me, you had broken free from Hiranu-sama's body control spell. You then took the light and crystallized it into a solid mass and ran off with it.'" _

She was summoning all the light within the vicinity to her, in its pure…or crystallized form. She was trying to get her brother back. Admirable loyalty, accompanied by foolish stupidity. Chase could only imagine the pain she was putting herself through right now, all for the sake of another.

_At this rate, she wont be able to serve out my wish. _

Knowledge of that information still didn't grant Chase the ability to stop her, and it didn't look particularly sage to try. The only one who could stop her right now was probably that brother of hers, but he wouldn't. He wanted that light almost as badly as she did. If Chase was right, (and when is chase not rite?) Caliph would begin his opposition as soon as the light came into sight.

Chase knew that Brooke was no match for Caliph, and since he would no longer have a reason to keep her alive, he would go for her life this time. If he were to succeed, she still wouldn't be able to do what he needed her to. It was a lose/lose.

_Damn. _

Unless she actually succeeded and defeated Caliph, but the condition her body would be in after using her magic like that for such an extended amount of time. It would definitely put a bump in his plans, but they wouldn't be shattered.

The kiss plan had worked somewhat, but at the same time, it backfired. Fifteen minutes ago, everything was in order…in perfect order, but Chase now found himself struggling to keep everything in the nice little bag he'd had it all in.

Chase suddenly heard the scream of a young man coming from behind him followed by a series of thuds and grunts. Someone was falling down the staircase (you'll remember everyone's positions please, I noe its been ages since I mentioned them. Chase-at stairbottom, Wuya-at top of stairs, Caliph- a little off to the side from the stairs, Brooke-…cmon now.)

Listening to the direction from which the sounds were coming, Chase stepped slightly to the side as she heard the noises getting louder. Within the next second, Chase heard a final grunt/splat/crack/thud combo as the poor soul hit the bottom of the staircase. Chase stared down at he darkness beside him and heard nothing.

_He's knocked out. _(wouldn't YOU be after falling down those stairs!)

Chase sighed at his prisoner's idiocy and brought his attention back to Brooke as the ground beneath him began to shake violently and he noticed that at that same moment, the light around her was rapidly becoming brighter, and brighter. Soon Chase couldn't even look at her anymore and had to bury his head underneath his arms.

Where was all that light coming from? The area around his lair was completely dark. Chase couldn't help but be surprised and impressed with her control and ability to grasp light from anywhere. Even places where there were seemingly none.

And then there was his anger at the realization that the most he could do at the moment was take cover. He had never felt so helpless and pathetic in his life. He couldn't even analyze the situation anymore because he couldn't see anything. On top of that, because of the shaking, he could hardly keep on his feet.

Suddenly, all was still again as the lighting returned to normal. Chase lifted up his head and first noted the still unconscious dragon of the wind at his feet. Cranking his head around, he also noted that Wuya was curled up in a ball on the floor at the top of the staircase.

Chase then turned his head back to the sight in front of him. Brooke was still glowing, but she was now back on the ground and clutching something close to her chest. The bright black handprint on her arm contrasting everything else was still there, and almost seemed to be pulsating.

Her back was to Caliph and Chase realized that she wore a pained look on her face, which contrasted Caliph's smirk. Chase could see beyond that conceited expression though, Chase could see beyond his eyes a hint of bloodlust. He was ready to attack her.

"Well, well sister," he began, folding his arms, "I'm impressed. I can only phathom the type of pain you just went though."

Brooke slowly turned around and faced her brother and looked at him with sorrow eyes. She then held up her left hand and revealed within the tight clutches of her fingers, a solid, glowing, circular mass about the size of a tennis ball.

Caliph's eyes suddenly lit up with anticipation as he made to take a step forward. He was abruptly stopped, however, by a translucent, white barrier in front of him.

Yelling out in frustration, he slammed an onyx fist through it and the light almost seemed to shatter.

"HAND IT OVER!" he yelled at his sister.

Brooke only continued to gaze at him. After a few seconds, she finally spoke.

"Brother," she began, taking the ball back to her chest, "if you defeat me in battle, you can have your light back. "

Chase mentally smacked his hand to this head as Caliph smirked.

"Are you serious?" they both asked simultaneously.

Keeping on the most solemn of faces, Brooke glanced from her brother to Chase, and back to Caliph.

"Yes." She answered simply, "If you can defeat me, I will willingly hand over you humanity."

_What is going on in that head of hers? Is she TRYING to get herself killed? _

Chase thought back to the day she had wandered into his citadel for the first time, soaking wet, muddy, bruised, and in overall, horrible shape. Caliph had done that to her, and nothing involving her skills had changed since then. She was going to get herself, and Chase's plans with her, killed.

No. Chase couldn't let that happen. She had to survive. His plan had to survive.

Chase remained silent, but prepared to attack if called upon it.

"Very well," Caliph chuckled in an anything but mirthful manner. "I accept your…I guess we can call it a challenge. You got a deal. To get rid of both of you and the one thing that could ever stop me in one strike, must be my lucky day."

Brooke nodded and extended out the hand which held Caliph's light and with a look of concentration, it suddenly dispersed with a huge shine, separating in all different directions.

"Let's go," she said, taking the Soyan's traditional fighting stance (full description in ch. 6)

Caliph smirked and mirrored her actions precisely.

"Ready when you are."

**YES! YES! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME! Ive been working on this for over a week now, typing up tidbits here and there. But I'm through, finally through! For now. Im soo sory you guys had to wait and im sorry if its boring too. I promise the next two wont be. **

**PLEASE review. I need motivation. Skool is breaking my spirit. **


	15. Unfortunately

**So I tried to get it out faster this time, I blew of writing an essay for this. It got done EVENTUALLY, but anyways, here is the new chapter, where brother and sister finally CLASH! Ok ok, so its not THAT dramatic, but I can hope cant i? I wonder how many of you actually read my author's notes…well anyways, heres the new chappy.**

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

_Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Ouch._

Brooke's entire right side was throbbing with searing pain. She was slowly becoming accustomed to it, but couldn't keep up the way things were for much longer, and if she were to suddenly stop, she knew it would all be over. Her body would give out.

Brooke silently cursed her predicament as she stared at her brother in his usual attire of all white and watched in slow motion as a streak of onyx came whizzing her way. She smiled sadly as she raised only one hand and slapped his attack out of the way.

"Caliph," she began, "so direct, so blunt. That's not your style, not is it a smart one."

Caliph only held his stance.

"You feel so confident that you're gonna give _me_ lessons?" he scoffed glancing over at Chase, "you've been spending too much time with him obviously." He turned back to Brooke only to see a streak of white light, similar to the one he sent, headed straight towards his face.

Without even making a movement, a black rectangle of transparent mass appeared in front of him, intercepting the light.

Brooke's attack put up a fierce battle as it clashed roughly against his defense, causing for one hell of a light show, as both of the spells suddenly disappeared. Without wasting another second, Caliph ran towards his sister.

The first move he made was a right punch headed towards her face. Brooke redirected his attack to the side with her tight hand, grabbing onto his wrist as she did so. She then took her two forefingers and jabbed them into his stomach, repeatedly and finally kicked him back with a foot to his gut.

Caliph stumbled backwards more in shock then pain, but quickly took up his stance again.

"So we've gotten better?" he asked intrigued.

Brooke ignored him, but instead, stayed in her own stance (which is the same as Caliph's) and waited once again for his attack.

But Caliph had a menacing look on his face. He wasn't going to go for the direct approach again. He was going to plan things out. Brooke waited in physical agony for him to attack, but it didn't look like he had anything of the sort planned, and then it suddenly struck her.

He knew that Brooke was running on borrowed time, and that if all she was going to do was defend against his attacks, he wouldn't attack, and let her body defeat her for him.

Brooke growled in anger and suddenly rushed towards caliph. Halfway through, she leapt up into the air, and continued towards him foot first.

There was no way she was going to just let him win like that.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase watched Brooke fight her brother, but could sense that she was in a world of pain as she flinched halfway through the air. She wasn't going to hold up much longer, and everyone in the vicinity had to be aware of that.

Chase suddenly felt a hot streak of liquid role down the side of his head. He wiped his for head off with his gloved and hands to reveal that he was sweating. Now there's something he hadn't done in a while. But why? Why was he sweating?

Chase knew but didn't want to really acknowledge it. He was in a state of denial and he would blissfully remain there until…

Caliph caught Brooke's foot and slammed her into the Chase's marble floors, causing a hole in it and a cloud of dust to lift around them.

Chase felt his stomach lurch and knew that this battle would be as agonizing for him to watch as it was for Brooke to fight.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

Brooke let out a cry of pain as two explosions of pain simultaneously detonated in both her back and her stomach. Her stomach from the pain of using her magic, and her back from being slammed full force into the solid marble floor.

Making sure it wasn't going to happen again, she sent a force of white light surging through her foot and Caliph immediately dropped it, backing up a little in the process.

Brooke hurriedly scrambled to her feet, trying her best, and failing miserably, to conceal her pain.

Her stance now barely qualified as standing as she was now hunched over and clutching her stomach. But she wasn't over yet. She was sick of this, sick of always losing to him. She wasn't going to do it this time, not when it really mattered, she was going to get her brother back to the way he used to be.

With new resolve, Brooke took in a deep breath as she had finally decided what had to be done.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase stood and watched the match with an indifferent look on his face, but with a panic stricken feeling on the inside, something he was definitely not accustomed to. He was killing her, and if he succeeded, everything he'd been working for was done.

Chase was about to step in and finish Caliph off when Brooke stretched out a clenched fist towards her brother. Instantaneously, Caliph was engulfed in a solid white oval of light.

Caliph scoffed as his hands ignited their onyx color.

"C'mon now," he said, "Even _you _can do better than this."

He slammed into the inside of the oval. When nothing happened, his smirk was replaced by a frown. His fist collided with the inside of the oval again, this time in an angry fashion.

"What the hell is this!" he yelled in frustration, "Why can't I break out."

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

Brooke remained silent as the oval around Caliph began to constrict to match the exact outline of his body. Caliph froze stiff as the white glow hardened and he could no longer move, but Brooke wasn't going to stop there. That wasn't defeating him, that was imprisonment.

She made the light get tighter around his body and she noticed that his breathing had become strained.

She nearly collapsed as a surge of that oh too familiar searing hot pain went another distance as it spread into her left arm and down into her leg. She was barely standing as it was.

Mentally cursing her state, she finally spoke.

"Surrender." She commanded.

"Never," his voice was raspy with the attempts to breathe.

Brooke tightened the hold and Caliph began to choke quite loudly.

"Give up or DIE." She bluffed.

Her bluff seemed to have been given with enough conviction, however as Caliph nodded his head in consent.

"FINE!" he coughed, "I give up! You win!"

Brooke painfully lifted up the arm that wasn't controlling Caliph's prison and spread her fingers. In a matter of seconds, streaks of light all converged into the center of her palm, once again forming the glowing white ball that was Caliph's light.

In a thrust like movement, the ball was shot into his chest, where after a few moments of concentration, it finally sunk into his body.

Letting out pain filled wails the entire time, Caliph seemed to have passed out once the task was completed.

Brooke loosened her hold a little and when it was evident that Caliph was completely limp, she laid him down on the floor with the very thing she had imprisoned him with.

For the first time since she'd turned 18, she breathed a genuine sigh of relief. It was all over.

Then, like a bucket of cold ice water being splashed over her, Brooke once again felt the pain surge through her body and she finally stopped glowing. (REMEMBER! She was glowing the ENTIRE time) Just because her radiance stopped, however, didn't mean the pain did. On the contrary, the pain only seemed to intensify and Brooke felt her knees give in as the world around her was blacking out.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase was still standing there in wonder at what had just happened. Brooke won. That was unexpected. He watched as she encased Caliph with a choking hold of white light, as she restored to him his light, and as she was about to…collapse.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Chase found himself catching the young Soyan in his arms and he realized that she was in a semi-conscious state.

He looked down at her with a look of impassion, and at the same time, the unfamiliar emotion of worry began to seep into his mind.

Her breathing was erratic and she couldn't even keep her eyes open. All the pain she must've gone through, she wasn't going to…no she couldn't. His plan. His plan. That's what Chase kept telling himself throughout the entire match. If anything happened to her, his plan would be ruined, but as the possibility was actually presented here in his arms, he could no longer live in that state of denial he had hoped for.

He unfortunately cared, for the Soyan girl.

**OMG. SOoO sorry for it being late AGAIN! Well anyways, so maybe this was just a little boring, but i couldnt stand to keep u all waiting any more. Thank you ALL for ur reviews. Even u who arent reviewing, thanks for reading. hopefully those reviews will come around EVENTUALLY. Well. til next time, toodles.**


	16. Even so

**Ok u guys, I keep telling you to review, but do almost nothing to acknowledge them. I reply to few and it makes me feel bad. So im gonna include everyone who reviewed when skool was threatening me to discontinue this in my a/n.**

**Story Weaver1: Thank you, and yea, I kinda sweat dropped when I wrote that. '**

**LittleCountryDragon: I hope she survives too. **

**Chase Young's Girl: Im glad I could help**

**JayD.94: I _have_ updated.**

**Jeanette Yu: Thank you for reading at least. '**

**theloveablechelae: Thanks**

**kuro-chan103007: I wish I did**

**your truly: stop being lazy and login! Lazybones**

**Anatonia: thank you for the compliment**

**Marium: Thank you for ur constant reviews and good luck with ur own stories**

**Shadow-blik: I try to make things suspenseful (success rate irrelevant)**

**Moonlit Inuko: Thank you for all your reviewing, and being so excited. **

**Tietum: haha, sorry about that. Thanks for all ur reviews**

**Minimuffin-on-acid: I love ur name! anyways, thanks for reviewing all the time and ur enthusiasm.**

**Rae Kardrinalin: I hope I spelled that rite. Thanks for the support and the reviews.**

**Good God that's a lot. Well, now that ive thoroughly bored you all, lets get on with the story, shall we?**

**Oh, and for all those who question, the point of the fight was to weaken Caliph to a point where he couldn't fight off Brooke's attempt to restore his light to him.**

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

Brooke's struggle for consciousness raged on as she felt herself collapse into a pair of strong arms. Attempting to keep her eyes open, she could see through glimpses of shutting eyelids a somewhat worried looking Chase hovering above her.

_I wonder what he's thinking about._ She thought as pain surged through the entirety of her body. She couldn't even react to it anymore. Her body was thrusting itself into a sense of numbness to avoid feeling it and as a result, she could no longer move voluntarily.

Finally her eyes closed and darkness consumed her vision. She was barely aware of anything that was happening as she scarcely felt a light brush across her forehead and down to her cheek. Soon, she couldn't feel anything and soon after, she sunk into utter silence.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase couldn't stop himself from wiping the hair out of her face, but once his hand made contact, his body took control and brought his hand down to her cheek.

Chase noticed when she went completely unconscious and furrowed his eyebrows.

He was angry at himself for letting him develop feelings for her. How could he have let this happen? How could it have happened?

Chase took his hand from her face and lay her down on the floor as he'd remembered a certain witch's presence.

Hesitantly tearing his eyes from her, he turned around to look up at the top of the giant staircase to see that the 1500 year old heylin witch was now standing again. On her face was a smirk that was a little less than friendly. Had Chase been anyone other than Chase, that smirk probably would have frightened him.

"What?" he asked coldly.

Wuya only shook her head and casually walked off to the side into the archway.

Chase narrowed his eyes in suspicion. She was planning something.

Chase now scanned the floor of his citadel. Three people all passed out on the floors. Chase sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long night.

**Eight Hours Later**

Still weary of the male Soyan, he'd thrown him in the dungeon with the dragon of wind. His cell was different however, it was magic-proof. After he'd done that, he'd carried Brooke to her room and laid her down on her bed.

Since then, he'd been sitting in his thrown room, silent as death, thinking over two million and one things. Omi and the others were probably near, they'd attempt to get back Raimundo, and that would be absolutely fine, it fit perfectly into his plan. The thing that didn't was the fact that Brooke was still knocked out.

He'd been stealthily checking on her status periodically since she passed out and now had to formulate a new step into his plan. It would be easy to take the monks out himself. Then he'd have them all, but he didn't want them all, he only wanted one.

He sat perched in his throne a while before getting back up to go see about Brooke. As he walked out of the room and back into the bleak halls that made up his palace, he began to think about his feeling for her once more. In her current state, she couldn't use any magic for fear of her life. Invoking such a high amount of pain was dangerous to the body, and she probably wouldn't survive doing it again any time soon.

Chase shook his head in frustration. Back when she was just another Soyan, this would have been easy, effortless, painless. But now…

Chase heaved a mental sigh of defeat as he placed his hand on the knob to Brooke's room.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

buh……buh…….buh…….buh.

Brooke could hear her slow pulse throbbing inside her head, and it was killing her, as well as her legs, her arms, and most of her stomach. There wasn't a muscle in her body that didn't ache mercilessly. She tried to open her eyes, but even her eyelids were screaming at her.

So her eyes remained closed. The only thing that wasn't incapacitated was her hearing. She could hear just fine. She couldn't move, see, feel anything but pain, but she could hear perfectly.

And what she heard silence. A long long silence pierced by nothing but her own pulse for the longest.

Brooke layed there in her vegetable state mulling over the day's events. She'd won, she gave Caliph back his light. He was good again, he was her brother again. But where Caliph was now she didn't know, she wasn't even aware of her own surroundings. She knew she was on something soft in a deathly quiet area.

She vaguely wondered if she was still at Chase's before she heard what sounded like a doorknob turning. All activity in her mind was then directed to the footsteps which had taken the place of her pulse in providing her with a headache. They got louder and louder with each passing step until they finally halted where what sounded like right by her side.

There was another long pause of silence as Brooke's hearing autonomously intensified to try and assess who this person was and what they were doing. A long minute or two went by before anything happened again and Brooke felt herself sink a little as the area around her head was pressed down by something.

Seconds later she felt a pair of warm lips press themselves firmly against her own. If she could have moved at all, she would have pushed whoever the hell this was trying to rape her in her sleep off, but then she realized that those lips were familiar. She recognized those lips, they were Chase's!

So Chase was trying to rape her?

Brooke mentally shook her head as she tried to kiss him back. Unfortunately, lip movements seemed to have fled from her as well. Soon, Chase broke away leaving for a rather disappointed, and still shocked, vegetative Brooke.

She heard his steps as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Brooke now had something to think about to keep her mind off that damned pulse of hers.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase was nearly gawking in disbelief at what he had just done. He knew that he shouldn't have, but seeing her there like that…

He had no control, none whatsoever. His body took over once again. It seemed to be doing that a little to frequently lately.

As he walked down the hallway and back into the citadel, he noticed as three small silhouettes and a tiny sliver of one came strolling in with voices to contrast their size.

"You sure about this Omi?" a rather loud female voice asked as they continued to walk further into his citadel.

"Yes," he answered just as loudly as she, "We must save Raimundo."

"Whatever you say there partner," boomed the loudest of them all.

You'd think that intruders would at least have the sense to whisper.

Chase shook his head at their bafoonery as he peered down at them.

So they were finally here. His plan could finally go into action. Good.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

Brooke nearly had a heart attack when a loud noise echoed into her room from what seemed to be the citadel. Three others just like it soon followed causing Brooke's eyes to reflexively fly open.

The sudden intake of light made her eyes sting, but her adrenaline kept them open. There was something going on out there, something big. Brooke looked around anxiously and confirmed that she was indeed, still at Chase's and back in the room where she'd been staying.

Yet another loud bang made its way to her ears and Brooke had a sudden need to get the hell out of the bed and go to the source. If it was Chase, he might need her help. Though there probably wasn't much she could do in her current state. One more use of magic and she was done for, permanently, she could feel it. Even so...

Brooke, on sheer will power, managed to drag herself and all her achey muscles and bones, out of the bed and to the door. If she could help in anyway, she would be more than glad to.

**OMG OMG OMG OMG. I actually got this one out in a timely manner! YEEY! Well folksies I hope you enjoy it and thank you ALL for ur reviews. Keep em coming. Eternal Smooches.**


	17. What a Tangled Web

**So I think my last update was on the first, and its now the sixth, which is only five days apart! YAY! Not exactly Speedy Gonzalez, but its not Eyore (sp?) either. Well, please review, and thanks to everyone who ever did.**

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

Brooke staggered through the dimly lit halls of Chase's lair and towards the source of the noise. Each step she took towards the citadel felt like she was walking barefoot across a sea of needles.

She called upon the bricks of the hallways for support, and the cold-temperatured contrast against her skin was soothing compared to the hot, prickly pain running throughout her body.

She barely registered the sensations, however, as her number one priority was getting to Chase.

She didn't know exactly what she was worried about though. She knew full well that Chase could hold his own…hell he could hold everybody's and still have room for more. But she couldn't bring herself to just lay still in the bed, she had to get to him, just to make sure that he was alright.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase looked down at the unconscious bodies sprawled in front of him and he crossed his arms in both satisfaction, as well as slight disappointment. He'd expected at least to have a _little_ fun, but the battle was far too short to leave room for any of that.

Suddenly, from behind him, Chase heard the sound of irregularly paced foot steps coming from the top of the stair case.

Chase heaved an exasperated sigh as, who he assumed to be Wuya, began down the steps.

He didn't bother to turn around. He didn't feel like being bothered with her. His usual plan of ignoring her never seemed to work, but he always tried anyway. In the meantime, he decided to thrust himself into his thoughts.

He'd decided he was going to lock the young monks up with their fellow dragon and as soon as Brooke awakened, take the final step in his oh so flawless plan. Chase found himself smirking before he suddenly felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.

Snapping back into awareness, he immediately grabbed the hand angrily, and whipped around so that he was face to face, and only inches apart, from Brooke, who wore a pained expression on her face.

His eyes immediately went wide as he released his hand and took a step back. With that sudden motion, Brooke looked like she was about to fall over, but she caught herself and "stood" back up. It was more like barely holding herself up.

She took in her hand that wrist that Chase had just released and was rubbing it gently.

_Ok…not Wuya. I thought she was still asleep._

Then a horrific thought struck him.

_Was she awake when…_

Chase wondered in shocked silence which was only broken when Brooke began to speak.

"Chase," she whispered weakly, staring over his shoulders and at the scene behind him, "What happened?"

Chase barely had time to think. What should he tell her? Did he have to tell her anything?

Chase stood back up straight and placed his hands behind his back, gathering up all of his usual demeanor.

"Brooke," he said looking down at her, "the time has come for you to finally fulfill that favor you owe."

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

It had taken a world of strength she didn't even know she had to make it down those stairs, and now he was man handling her. That hurt.

Brooke was suddenly aware of the current scenery.

Children, the same ones from the desert, passed out behind him. She asked about what happened but he responded with some random response.

Brooke was slightly confused by what he meant before she remembered her very first meeting with Chase.

_"Please," she began, "let me stay if just a night or two. I will give you anything you want for your hospitality."_

_"What I want," he said "is for you to be gone."_

_"Please!" she urged through gritted teeth._

_The man was silent for a second._

_"You couldn't possibly give me what I want," he said idly._

_"Dont be so sure."_

_The man continued to stare down at her from his staircase and Brooke could tell he was thinking about it._

_"You can stay," he said, "but later I will ask some thing of you, and you must give your word to me now, to do whatever it is, no matter what."_

_Brooke wasn't sure about this, but she had little options._

_"I give my word." she finally consented._

She did give her word. But what could he possibly want from her now? What could she seven do for him in her condition.

"Right," she said, bringing her gaze back to the him from the young children's bodies, "uh, what is it?"

Chase, for just a split second, seemed almost hesitant. That was strange because Chase, the whole time Brooke had known him, never showed any doubt in any situation.

He suddenly turned an pointed to the boy she had once heard him call Omi.

"Use your magic and give me this boy's light."

Brooke heard the words, but it took a few seconds for her to properly register their meanings.

_Take…Omi's…light…hmm…_

Her eyes suddenly flashed with unmitigated disgust and fury and she suddenly (and painfully) stood up straight.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs. "NO! You've just witnessed first hand what could happen if I do that. This boy will be completely ev-"

Brooke suddenly stopped as a forgotten memory dawned upon her. Chase…was evil. How could she have forgotten _that._ How could she come to have feelings for evil?

A new horror sent shockwaves through her aching body.

It was probably his intention all along. He never cared about her, he just wanted her magic, for this one moment. How could she have been so naïve as to think that he could actually return her feelings.

Feeling like an embarrassed fool, she could no longer keep the lid on her emotions.

"I see now." She began on a surprisingly steady voice, "this is what you really wanted. Ever since you found out my abilities, you've been planning this, haven't you? I feel like such an idiot! That kiss when I was about to leave was just a distraction, or , or some sort of attempt to keep me here until HE arrived" she said pointing to Omi. She then had to pause to steady herself. "but the second one," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Chase remained there, outwardly unaffected by her words and towering over her in an intimidating manner. Him being so close both disgusted her and sent shivers of desire down her spine.

With a final "NO!" she painfully stormed off to the side into a region of Chase's palace she had never been before.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

1500 years of unwavering confidence and evil, all shattered by this one girl in less than a minute.

Though on the outside, it would appear as though he was unscathed by her words, but he was far from it.

He realized what he had just asked of her could possibly kill her, but that didn't stop him from asking. Despite his feelings for this girl, he had to go through with his plans. She would eventually die one day anyway. An immortal like Chase should never have even allowed emotions to get in the way.

He considered following her and forcing her to carry out the requested task, but those damn feelings were interfering again and instead, he did as he'd planned and shoved the monks in separated dungeon cells. He trapped the dragon in his cage and would save him later for his Lao Meng Lone soup.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

It had been nearly three hours since her spaz with Chase and Brooke was currently slumped at the bottom of a wall. A brick, stone, and cold wall in a bleak and lightless hallway. If she ha been anyone other than Brooke, the hall would have been pitch black.

She had been thinking…a lot. Chase had just basically asked her to die for his cause.

Bit she had promised. She couldn't back out.

She let a moan escape her lips as a pulse of pain radiated through her body.

Why would he as that of her. She hadn't done him any ill.

_He's a cold, cruel, uncaring and manipulative evil bastard. That's why._

Brooke groaned and again and leaned her head back, instantly regretting it as her head clashed directly against the stone surface and a strong pang of sharp pain rippled through her head.

"ow!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand up to her head. "I cant do it, Ive got someone to live for." She muttered to herself, then suddenly saw a tiny green light coming her way. She tried t stand up, but failed miserably.

Giving up and watching the light closely, she soon realized that it was Wuya's hand. The light wasn't particularly bright, but it illuminated her shoulders on up, and perched atop her right shoulder, was…was…a bean?

Easing up no less, Brooke sat there on end. Wuya suddenly stopped right in front of her, glaring down from above with an evil look on her face.

_Oh shit!_

**Chase's P.O.V.**

It had been almost four hours since Chase had last seen Brooke, but he knew she was still in the vicinity. He was sitting in his throne room and hadn't even bothered looking for her. Even if he'd found her, what would he do next? Whatever happened, he had to get through with his plan, and soon.

Chase sighed and stood about, about to begin his search, when suddenly a huge bang sent his throne room's huge door flying open.

In came Wuya, dragging a yelling and staggering Brooke by her hair.

An unfamiliar brand of rage surged through him as he was prepared to lash out.

"WUYA! What is the meaning of this?" chase yelled, unable to control his anger.

"Calm down now Mr. Young," came an unpleasantly familiar southern drawl, and through the door stepped a mobey morphered Hannibal Roy Bean.

"BEAN!" chase hissed, "explain yourselves!"

"Well you see, Wuya seemed to have noticed somethin' interestin' concernin' you and this girl," the giant bean said, jerking his head towards Brooke. "You seem to have a weakspot for her."

"HA!" Brook said bitterly, "Like hell he does."

Wuya suddenly jammed her knee into Brooke's back. Letting out a pain filled cry, Brooke quickly silenced herself.

"We didn't ask for you opinion." Wuya spat at her.

Chase was more than prepared to slaughter the both of them, but as he took one step forward, Wuya brought one of her nails/talons to Brooke's neck and Chase froze.

"One more step and your gal is done for." Hannibal said, satisfied malice lingering in his voice.

Chase was stuck. Never in his entire life had he felt so powerless and weak. If he made any kind of attempt to move, Brooke would be killed, but if he stayed still, it got him nowhere.

They wanted something, and the last thing Chase wanted to do was negotiate with a traitor and a hick of a Bean, but as it was, he had not choice.

"State your purpose here!"

**WOO. I had fun riting this ch, and I was actually inspired to do it. YAY! Now, I wan a review for every HIT that I get, or else I wont update! JOKING JOKING, I wont blackmail u for updates. The story will come reviews or not. THAT DOESN'T MEAN STOP REVIEWING O.O Please review! **


	18. Good Bye

**Ahaha…this, my peoples, is the final chapter of Yin and Yang. I was soo completely bored in class when I was finished with the class work and had nothing to do. I tried to draw, but I was so uninspired. :sigh: well, here it is folksies.**

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

Brooke's current state of mind was in shambles and her physical condition was no better. Wuya was still snagging at her hair and she had been shoved to her knees.

At a time like this, Brooke thought that the physical pain would be the thing really killing her, but she was somewhat shocked at herself to find that her humiliation and embarrassment completely outweighed any sense of physical pain she was going through.

Giving Chase the satisfaction of seeing her in such a vulnerable position was hardly at the top of her to do list.

She listened and watched in bitterness as Chase and that damned bean talked.

"Why Chase, we just want what every evil-doer wants," that Bean said in his annoyingly thick accent, "world domination."

Chase stared at the Bean with such intense fury it could give Hell's temperature a run for its money.

"And where does _she_ matter in that plan?" Chase bit back.

_**She**? She doesn't even get a name?_

"As I've mentioned before Mr. Young, you've got a weakspot for this here gal and so me and Wuya are gonna make you a deal."

A mixture of anger and fear rose in Brooke's stomach as that giant vegetable walked over to her.

"Her safety." He continued, placing a string of a hand under her chin and slightly lifting it up, so that Brooke was forced to look at Chase. "for your sworn loyalty."

Brooke watched Chase's eyes widen at the request. On the inside, Brooke's heart had just sank lower than the Titanic.

_So she was basically screwed._

Her and Chase's eyes met and she stared at him fiercely, determined to maintain some dignity in her situation.

Chase soon averted his gaze and looked back at the bean.

"No." Chase said calmly, "I will not swear my loyalty to the likes of you."

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase had a feeling that Hannibal might request something like this one day but never under circumstances like these.

He had just been asked to make an impossible decision.

Chase had denied his request, but as a call on their bluff. What were they going to do now?

"Tsk Tsk," that hick said, "You disappoint me Mr. Young."

Chase followed with his eyes as Hannibal stepped away from Brooke and nodded over at Wuya. Before Chase could even turn his head he hear Brooke's pain filled scream.

By the time his eyes fail upon Brooke, she was curled up on the ground in the fetal position and clutching her stomach.

Chase was about to lunge at Wuya, but suddenly stopped when she brought her foot to the side of Brooke's neck.

"Another step Chase," said the witch in her raspy voice, "and she's done."

_Damn it._

"C'mon Mr. Young, you can't win."

Chase stared at Brooke, still holding on to her stomach and Wuya above her. He quickly calculated the chances of him making it over to Wuya in time to stop her from causing Brooke any bodily harm…that was zero. By the time he did make it over, Brooke's neck would be snapped in two.

Heaving a mental sigh of frustrated defeat, Chase turned back to Hannibal, furious at both himself and the bean.

If he hadn't allowed himself to care for this woman, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Fine," Chase hissed as Brooke looked up at him, hatred burning behind her eyes. Chase's tore his gaze from the female Soyan and turned to face Hannibal. "We have a deal."

Without even looking, Chase could hear the disbelieving gasp escape from Brooke's direction.

"Ah-ah Mr. Young, I know how you like to play with words," Hannibal mocked, "I want you to say it. Tell me, 'I swear my undying loyalty to you, Hannibal Roy Bean.' Say it Chase, say it just like that!"

There was a little bit of pep in his final words and Chase knew that he had been waiting a long while for this moment. For his downfall.

Glaring daggers at Hannibal, Chase opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly interrupted.

"No. NO! I want this to be as sweet as possible," Hannibal said practically skipping, "Kneel!"

Heaving yet another mental sigh of untold frustration, Chase very reluctantly got down on one knee and faced the ground in front of him.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

_Chase? Is this really happening? Is this man, who I believed to be so evil, about to take a fall…for me?_

_NO!_ She told herself. She didn't want to believe it. She refused to believe it and get her hopes up.

She blocked out the pain of the pressure on her neck and focused everything into her hearing as chase opened his mouth to speak again

"I," he practically choked to get out, "swear my loyalty to-"

Brooke suddenly felt a huge relief off of her neck as she heard a loud bang coming from the direction at the top of her head.

She lifted her head in the noise's direction and saw Wuya sliding down the wall/

"Aah-" she heard a grunt and whipped her head back around to see Chase sending Hannibal in the same direction as Wuya with a high kick.

_So much happening. Too much to process. What had happened to Wuya?_

Brooke turned her head a little more and saw Caliph standing there in the door way with an outstretched and glowing, black hand.

**Ok, let me stop here and give you all just the briefest of position status here. **

**Chase: right in front of his throne, directly ahead of Brook, who is in the center of the room. Theres like…8 feet between them. **

**Caliph: In the door way, directly opposite Hannibal and Wuya who are on the wall to the far…right…in my head anyway.**

**I'm just gonna assume u all know what Chase's throne room looks like, you know, the one with the cool ceiling?**

**Ok, back to the fic.**

Brooke was gawking in disbelief at the man in all white (Caliph) standing in the doorway as his hand returned to normal.

Brooke watched as Caliph rushed over to her and reflexively flinched as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

With a hurt face, he immediately retracted his hand and stared down at her. She gazed back up at him and slowly made her way to sit back up on her knees.

Suddenly Caliph knelt down to her level and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Brooke smiled and rested her ear into his neck as she felt a stinging sensation at the corners of her eyes.

_He's back to normal! He is Caliph again!_

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase was mentally recuperating from what he was just prepared to do. That was close. Too close.

That was dangerous. Too dangerous.

This woman was going to get him in more trouble than he needed. The prince of darkness had no room for any weaknesses. And as displayed tonight, she was clearly a weakness.

He looked over at the siblings currently embracing one another and formed no particular feelings about the scene itself, but he was curious as to how he had escaped.

Chase continued to ponder on this topic until he heard a stir from Hannibal and Wuya's location.

He snapped is fingers and instantly four cats appeared before him.

"Please escort our guests out," he said glancing over at the bean and the witch. Despite loud protests of indignity, and pleas from Wuya claiming it to be all a joke, the cats dragged the other two evil doers off of the premises.

Chase redirected his attention back to the Soyans. Caliph was standing again, but Brooke remained on her knees, perhaps unable to stand.

"How did you manage to escape from my prison?" Chase asked him icily. Despite all the occurrences since Brooke's fight with him, Chase still wasn't fond of her brother and felt no need in disguising it.

"You obviously underestimated my power." He responded in the same tone as Chase. (are all the men in Brooke's life destined to hate each other:sweatdrop:)

"And I set the others free as well," Caliph continued, "those children, you know?"

Ordinarily, this news would have set him into a rage, but as every other aspect of his plan had fallen apart, it did little more than annoy him.

Chase glared at Caliph and Caliph returned the expression.

Broth men's attention, however, was suddenly redirected as they heard a slight grunt and Brooke got back up on her feet.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

It took nearly all the strength she had left to make it to her feet, but he had to do something about the insanity.

As she stood, Caliph made his way to help her, but she immediately stopped him.

"No," she said, holding up a hand, "we're about to leave, you can help me on my way out, but right now, could you give me and Chase a moment?"

Frozen halfway through trying to help her, he darted a glance at Chase then back to his sister.

"But-" he protested.

"Please?" Brooke pressed.

Caving, Caliph stood back up straight and with one final look at Chase, he left the room, leaving in there, just Chase and Brooke.

Brooke watched her brother's back until it turned the corner. She then directed her sight on Chase.

"Chase," she began, and he stared at her without moving. "I've got to go back to my clan, to straighten out the mess. I have to go-"

"You were never a prisoner," Chase interrupted. "What you do is of little importance to me." His words were cold, but Brooke had to keep from laughing.

This coming from the guy who was just about to trade off his freedom for her safety. She inwardly scoffed.

Brooke smirked and took a deep breath, hoping she was right about this.

Letting her knees give way, Broke felt her face pushing past the air as she was about to collide face first into the floor of Chase's throne room. Instinctively, she prepared herself for impact, but instead, felt herself fall into the familiar pair of arms which had caught her many times before.

She smiled as chase stood her back up, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her standing up. The result being that her stomach was directly pressed against his.

"You were saying?" Brooke asked riskily. Knowing Chase, he'd drop her just for saying that, bit he didn't. He held on, staring down at her with his slit eyes.

The intensity of his gaze almost made her depend completely on his supporting her, but she held it together long enough to get her message across.

"When I first met you, I couldn't stand you. It was like you existed on this earth for the sole purpose of annoying me," Brooke said, not breaking eye contact. "But that annoyance morphed into some kind of deformed attraction, and that attraction, into something more.

"I doubted your feelings for me however and when you asked me to suck out Omi's light, it confirmed my fear. But then…when you were willing to swear your loyalty to that…giant…_bean_, it cancelled out any doubts I might have had. Whether or not you'll admit it Chase Young, you care about me and _everything_ that I do."

Brooke had a slight hint of smugness in her voice with her last statement, but quickly regained all seriousness. Looking down into Chase's chest, she heaved a satisfied sigh.

"But alas, we shall never know, right?" she questioned, not looking back up. "Good bye, Chase."

Brooke tried to pull away but was met with resistance.

She looked back up at Chase in bewilderment and was instantaneously felt his lips crash into hers. It was a rough, desire-filled kiss and it, combined with the fact that you could slide paper between to two of them, made Brooke's cheeks flush a deep shade of scarlet.

Her perception of time was distorted and as far as she knew, they could have been kissing for days.

When they finally broke apart, she was feeling a little light headed.

"Since you so stubbornly refused my initial request," his voice came from above, "you are still indebted to me."

"Still…indebted…" Brooke mumbled in response.

Finally, Chase released her and stepped back, while Brooke had to quickly place one foot forward in order to catch herself.

Gathering all of her composure once more, she stood up straight and, ahem, "walked" to the door, turning back only when she reached it.

"Good bye Chase," she said so that Chase almost didn't catch it.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase watched as she turned the corner in the same direction Caliph had went. He stood there motionless and noiseless literally for minutes until he heard the loud bang of his citadel's door.

"Good bye, Brooke."

**THANK YOU ALL! EVERY ONE WHO READ! And especially to those who reviewed. PLEaSE, since this is the final chapter, review, all of everyone who just reads this, please review on this chapter and this chapter alone. : sniff sniff: Until next time…wait, nvm. Toodles my noodles. Eternal smooches to you all.**


End file.
